Could This Love For Real…?
by Chalttermore3-23
Summary: Kisah cinta Rose dan Scorpius dimulai, setelah mereka menyadari perasaan yang membelenggu hati mereka masing-masing. Apakah kisah cinta mereka akan berjalan dengan mudah….? Scorose Fanfic. Sequel Reach You "My Angel". Chapter 4 update, RnR...!
1. Chapter 1

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca Fanfic-ku ini dan menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan Reviewnya. Ini aku membuat sequel dari "Reach You My Anggel". Seperti permintaan teman-teman yang mau membaca dan mereview "Reach You My Angel", aku persembahan Fanfic ini untuk kalian semua.**

**Benar-benar lebih parah dari sebelumnya, mungkin feelnya kurang dapet, dan terlalu abal.**

**_Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Rose POV**

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Malam itu adalah malam paling berkesan untukku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan sangat menikmatinya. Menikmati kebersamaanku yang hanya sebentar bersamanya. Aku bagaikan diterbangkan sampai ke awang-awang, tapi juga dijatuhkan dengan sangat cepat. Semuanya kembali seperti semula saat pintu Menara Astronomi kembali terbuka. Dan kisah yang dirajut dalam semalam telah hilang dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan kehampaan melanda seluruh tubuhku saat tangannya melepaskanku, dan diganti oleh gadis lain. Gadis yang lebih segala-galanya dariku, gadis yang sangat cantik dan berkelas walaupun dibalik wajahnya yang sedang marah. Aku merasa, seperti ada yang terbetot terlalu dalam dari hatiku, saat mata dingin kelabu yang begitu menyejukkan itu meninggalkanku dalam keremangan bersama kehampaan.

**Could This Love For Real….? **

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

"Al, lepaskan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," pinta Rose setengah berteriak.

Tapi sepupunya, Albus, sepertinya tidak menggubris permintaan Rose. Dia terus saja berjalan sambil menarik tangan Rose. Saat ini dia sedang marah, dia tidak tahu kenapa persisnya dia marah, yang jelas ini semua gara-gara Scorpius. Tapi mungkin kemarahan yang dia rasakan ini adalah wujud kemarahannya pada diri sendiri. Dia marah pada dirinya karena tidak bisa menjaga Rose, dia marah karena tidak bisa menjalankan amanat dari Uncle-nya, Ron Weasley.

Dan malam ini dia kecolongan. Bayangan saat Rose mencium Scorpius terus berkelebat di dalam otaknya. Darahnya semakin mendidih. _Pemuda itu, berani-beraninya memperlakukan sepupunya seperti itu._ Al menatap tongkat Rose yang ada di salah satu tangannya yang bebas, dan menghela nafas. Dia tahu pasti tadi Rose sangat kesulitan tanpa tongkat sihirnya, tapi entah mengapa saat tragedy itu terjadi, Al malah merasa kalau Rose juga sangat menikmati ciuman itu.

_Bodoh…bodoh…seharusnya tadi dia bisa membereskan antek-antek Scorpius dengan cepat kalau seandainya mereka tidak tertangkap oleh Profesor McGonagall. Dan sekarang dia harus menjalani Detensi dengan kedua berandal itu, Zabini dan Nott._ Al mengumpat dalam hati. Dia terus membawa Rose berjalan, menerobos kegelapan di tengah-tengah koridor yang sudah sangat sepi. Dia ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menenangkan diri.

Albus masih terbenam pada lamunannya saat dia merasakan tangannya dikibaskan dengan keras.

"Albus Severus Potter, lepaskan aku…!" suara Rose sudah benar-benar tak terkendali.

Dia mengibaskan tangan Al dengan sangat keras. Tangannya terasa sangat kebas saat secara cepat tangan Al melepaskannya. Dia menatap marah kepada sepupunya itu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Al…? Dia terlihat sangat marah, melebihi kemarahannya kepada Scorpius yang tanpa ijin telah mencium Rose.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Asrama Rose, ini sudah hampir tengah malam," suara Al berusaha tenang.

Tapi dari nada suaranya Rose bisa tahu kalau pemuda di depannya itu sedang memendam kemarahan yang sangat besar. Rose tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ini pasti bukan hanya gara-gara kelancangan Scorpius yang menerobos masuk ke dalam Zona Nyaman Rose. Pasti ada masalah lain yang membuat Al sangat marah.

Rose hanya diam saja saat Al kembali menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk kembali ke Asrama Gryffindor. Tidak tepat rasanya kalau memulai pertengkaran dengan sepupunya yang saat ini terlihat sangat kalut.

Mereka terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di depan lukisan Nona Gemuk yang langsung marah-marah karena telah dibangunkan di tengah malam. Al tidak menanggapi celotehan Nona Gemuk, dia mengucapkan kata kuncinya dan segera melangkah memasuki lukisan Nona Gemuk tanpa menunggu Rose.

Rose menatap sepupunya yang sekarang sedang mengenyakkan diri di Sofa dekat perapian itu lekat-lekat. Dia ingin tahu apa yang salah dengan Albus saat ini. Dan sesaat kemudian Rose terpekik pelan saat menyadari wajah Albus sudah tidak setampan biasanya. Wajahnya penuh dengan luka-luka pukulan, hampir setiap sudut di wajahnya berwarna biru lebam. Rose manutup mulutnya, dia tidak menyangka Al akan terluka separah itu.

Rose mendekati Al yang sekarang sudah memejamkan matanya, seakan-akan menahan sakit yang tak terkira. Rose memberanikan diri duduk di samping Al, lalu memegang sisi pipi kiri Al yang hampir bengkak. Dan benar saja, setelah merasakan sentuhan Rose, Al langsung mengeryit kesakitan.

"Apakah sesakit itu…?" tanya Rose pelan.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mempedulikanku. Ini sudah larut malam, kau naik saja, dan tidurlah!" selalu dengan nada memerintah.

Al memang selalu menganggap dirinya lebih pantas menjadi kakak Rose dari pada mengakui kalau mereka sebaya. Rose mendengus.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur setelah aku mengetahui keadaanmu seperti ini…? Bahkan setelah aku tahu…, kalau ini semua gara-gara aku." Al menoleh menatap Rose, ekspresi wajahnya masih belum berubah. Masih datar.

"Tidurlah, Rose! Aku masih ingin disini."

"Tidak, Al. Jangan sok berkuasa dengan memerintahku seenaknya. Aku akan mengobatimu," bentak Rose. Masih dengan wajah datarnya yang hampir menyerupai Scorpius, Al kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa.

"Terserah…"

Rose manatap sesaat ekspresi Al. Sepupunya ini benar-benar aneh, dia selalu tidak ingin ada orang yang mencampuri urusannya, tapi dia sendiri sangat suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Rose menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya dia mendaraskan beberapa Mantra penyembuh ke wajah Al. Dan hasilnya bisa langsung dilihat. Lebam-lebam di wajah anak Harry Potter itu langsung hilang dalam seketika. Rose memang bisa diandalkan disetiap keadaan sesulit apapun.

"Nah, sudah selesai…," kata Rose ceria.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke kamarmu, dan tidurlah!" kata Al masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Masih saja sok memerintah," kata Rose sebal, sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Al?" tanya Rose lagi.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa sejak tadi kau tidak banyak bicara, seperti sedang memendam sesuatu."

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Malfoy, Rose. Dia itu Bajingan." Mata Al sekarang sudah benar-benar terbuka, dan menatap Rose dengan intens.

Rose mendengus. Membayangkan kejadian tadi, membuatnya terpuruk. _Pemuda itu memang Bajingan._ Dia bahkan telah mengambil First kiss-nya Rose, tanpa ijin lagi. Tapi membayangkannya lagi, membuat Rose semakin bingung dengan perasaannya. Ada semacam kehangatan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya saat bayangan bibir Scorpius yang menyentuh bibirnya. Rose menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran konyol itu.

"_Yeah_…aku tahu kalau dia bajingan. Tapi kejadian malam ini tidak bisa diperkirakan, Al. aku tidak bisa meramalkan kejadian apa yang akan terjadi padaku hari ini. Jadi lupakan saja, okey…!"

Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Rose, membuat Albus langsung melotot kearahnya. _Yang benar saja, melupakannya…? Setelah semua yang dilakukan pemuda Brengsek itu malam ini. Tidak akan pernah._

"Kau gila. Melupakannya…? Setelah semua yang dilakukan pemuda itu padamu malam ini, Rose…? Kau sudah benar-benar gila," Albus kembali meletup-letup.

"Bukan begitu, Al. Aku hanya tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi semakin panjang. Kau ingat, Uncle Harry pernah bilang, kita harus menjauhi masalah."

"Asal kau juga ingat, Rose. Kita sudah berusaha menjauhi masalah, tapi masalah itulah yang terus-terusan mendekati kita. Dan selalu masalah yang sama. Malfoy," Al memberi tekanan pada kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

"Tapi, Al…"

"Oh…aku tahu sekarang. Kau menikamatinya kan…?"

"Apa…?"

"Kau menikmati saat-saat bersama Malfoy. Kau sangat menikmati saat dia menciummu dan memelukmu dengan erat," cibir Al, terlihat sangat sinis.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Al," elak Rose.

"Yeah…kau seperti itu Rose. Aku melihatmu sangat menikmati ciuman itu, seolah-olah kau tidak ingin melepaskannya untuk selamanya. Kau bahkan terlihat sangat kecewa saat Malfoy melepaskanmu."

Mata Rose langsung terbelalak. Bukan karena marah, tapi karena dia baru menyadari ini semua setelah Al mengungkapkannya. Al benar, Rose sangat kecewa saat tangan Scorpius melepaskannya. Al juga benar tentang kenyataan bahwa Rose sangat menikmati ciuman itu.

"Jangan terlalu berharap pada pemuda Brengsek itu, Rose. Dia hanya akan mempermainkanmu," kata Al, mencibir.

Mata Rose terasa sangat panas, saat kalimat itu muncul dari mulut Al. Mengetahui kemungkinan bahwa Rose hanya menjadi bahan permainan bagi Scorpius, membuat hati Rose seperti ditusuk-tusuk sebilah belati yang sangat tajam. Atau bahkan saat ini, mereka semua telah menertawakan kebodohan Rose yang dengan suka rela menyerahkan First Kiss-nya kepada Scorpius? Tanpa sadar air mata Rose menetes membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Apakah aku terlihat sangat menginginkannya, Al? Aku berharap aku tidak memiliki perasaan itu," kata Rose, lebih-lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya…sangat terlihat sekali Rose. Dan aku tidak akan membiyarkanmu jatuh ke dalam perangkap pemuda Sialan itu. Dan jangan pernah berharap untuk mendapatkannya." Mata Al masih berkilat-kilat marah, tanpa dia sadari gadis di sampingnya itu sedang menangis.

Rose mengusap air matanya, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan siapapun. Karena dia memang bukan gadis yang lemah.

"Kalau begitu kau salah besar, Mr. Potter. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal yang kau sebutkan tadi. Kalau seandainya waktu itu aku membawa tongkat sihirku, kau tidak akan berpikiran seperti ini tentangku," kata Rose tegas.

"Oh…ya…? Kau bahkan sangat sedih saat gadis itu menyentuh Malfoy. Kau lihat Miss Weasley, dia bahkan bisa dengan mudahnya bersandar pada gadis lain setelah dia menciummu. Dia bahkan bisa memegang tangan gadis lain, setelah mendapatkan separuh dari hatimu. Dia juga masih bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis itu setelah menarikmu ke dalam dunianya, dan dia juga…" kata-kata Al terhenti saat Rose berteriak.

"Cukup, Al. Hentikan…!" air mata Rose sudah benar-benar deras mengalir saat ini. Dia merasakan hatinya telah tercabik-cabik tak tersisa.

Semua kata-kata Albus memang benar, dia memang sedih dan kecewa melihat Scorpius bersama gadis itu. Gadis itu, gadis yang sangat cantik dan elegan. Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah, matanya yang indah, dengan bulu mata yang lentik, semua keindahan pada diri wanita sempurna ada pada gadis itu. Benar kata Al, Rose tidak boleh berharap lebih. Dia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis itu. Tidak bisa.

Rose tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air matanya yang terus membanjiri pipinya. Dia merasakan ada tangan yang meraihnya dan membenamkannya ke pelukan Al. dia tidak ingin mengelak, saat ini hatinya memang sedang sangat terluka, dan dia memang membutuhkan pelukan ini. Pelukan dari sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya, sahabat yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Albus. Rose marasakan detakan jantung Al bergemuruh, Rose tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang menahan marah, tapi tidak mungkin semarah ini hanya karena masalah yang menimpa Rose. Rose menatap lekat-lekat wajah Al yang terpejam, dari ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan yang sangat dalam. Seperti orang yang terkhianati. Tubuh Al juga sedikit bergetar saat kemarahannya yang terakhir tadi. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Al…?

"Al, apakah kau baik-baik saja…?" tanya Rose tiba-tiba.

Al mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Rose," kata Al dengan nada bingung.

"Tidak, Al. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kau tidak baik-baik saja. Ceritakan padaku, Al!" pinta Rose setengah memaksa.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi padaku, Rose. Aku hanya sedang mengkhawatirkanmu. Itu saja." Albus langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada Rose. Dia sudah tidak bisa menjauhi Rose kalau terus berdekatan seperti ini. Karena dia tahu kalau gadis itu akan terus mengorek informasi darinya.

"Kau bohong, aku tahu kalau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu," Rose memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Al.

"Oh…jangan mulai, Rose. Aku ingin tidur, besok kita ada latihan Quidditch. Kita membutuhkan stamina yang full, jadi kau tidurlah juga!"

Al beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Rose hanya menatap iba kepada sepupunya itu. Dia sangat ingin tahu masalah yang dihadapi seppupunya dan membantunya untuk menanggungnya kalau memang masalah itu sangat berat. Tapi seperti biasanya, Al selalu tidak ingin siapapun ikut campur dengan masalahnya. Tanpa disadari Rose menghela nafas berat. Semua kejadian hari ini membuatnya kehilangan control.

Rose masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, masih ingin mencerna semua kejadian yang terjadi secara bersamaan hari ini. Tapi tiba-tiba lamunannya terhenti saat terdengan suara Al yang berdeham.

"Semua memang tidak selalu terjadi sesuai keinginan kita, sepupu. Kadang untuk mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan, kita harus rela tersakiti. Rela tersakiti, walaupun gadis yang kita cintai lebih memilih menggenggam tangan pemuda lain dan tidak menatap kita sama sekali," suara Al terdengan sedikit tercekat saat mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi dia melanjutkan lagi. "Selamat malam, Rose."

Rose hanya terdiam, terpaku mendengar kata-kata Al. Dia masih belum mengerti dengan maksud dari kalimat itu. Disini kan yang menurutnya tersakiti adalah Rose, tapi kenapa Al menggunakan kata "gadis yang kita cintai". Scorpius kan seorang pemuda, bukan seorang gadis. Kening Rose berkerut, berusaha berfikir keras. Dia menatap bayangan Al yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar anak laki-laki.

Tapi tiba-tiba pemahaman merangsek masuk melewati celah-celah kecil di dalam otaknya. Atau jangan-jangan yang dimaksud dengan "gadis yang kita cintai" itu adalah gadis yang disukai Al…? Siapa gadis itu, kenapa Al sampai merasa sangat tersakiti dengan gadis itu? Lalu apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan gadis itu, sampai membuat sepupunya semarah itu?

Rose berusaha mencerna kembali kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Al. "Rela tersakiti, walaupun gadis yang kita cintai lebih memilih menggenggam tangan pemuda lain dan tidak menatap kita sama sekali", kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Rose. Setelah hampir sepuluh kali mengulangi kalimat itu, Rose seperti memperoleh pencerahan.

Bayangan-bayangan kejadian yang terjadi malam ini mulai berkelebat cepat di otaknya. Bayangan itu terhenti tepat saat tangan Scorpius diraih oleh gadis cantik itu. Rose berfikir kalau itu hanya bayangan yang sangat ingin dia lupakan, tapi tidak. Ada yang lain saat itu. Saat itu, saat gadis itu memapah Scorpius tiba-tiba tangan Al yang menggenggam tangan Rose berubah mencengkeram lengan Rose dengan sangat kuat. Saat itu Rose juga bisa merasakan jantung Al melompat-lompat cepat seketika setelah gadis itu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Scorpius.

Jadi…? Tangan Rose membekap erat mulutnya. Selama ini Al memendam rasa kepada gadis itu, berusaha menenangkan Rose tapi dia sendiri juga tersakiti. Al memang pernah mengatakan kalau dia sangat mengagumi seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata hijau gelap. Tapi, Zabini…? Rose tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata yang dimaksud oleh Al adalah Zabini, Arlena Zabini.

Kenyataan ini membuat Rose syok. Kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua ternyata memendam perasaan kepada murid-murid berpengaruh di Slytherin membuat Rose tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Ini sungguh kenyataan yang sangat sulit dipercaya. Rose menghela nafas, dia sudah tidak ingin berfikir lagi. Kenyataan-kenyataan yang dia dapat hari ini sudah benar-benar menguras seluruh hati dan otaknya. Dia ingin mengistirahat seluruh organ tubuhnya, dan berharap ketika esok tiba semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Rose berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan dan menghilang dalam alam mimpi dalam sekejap.

**Continued on the next chapter...**

**Please Read and Review...  
**

******#Maaf sebelumnya kalau fanfic yang satu ini lebih parah dari fanfic sebelumnya.#**

**Terima Kasih Untuk :**

**DraconisChantal : Terima kasih karena sudah suka sama fanfic-ku. Maaf kalau kamu merasa terganggu sama kekurangan yang ada di Fanfic-ku. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.**

**Cecilia Bong : Hai juga Cecilia, emang sengaja dibuat gitu endingnya, biar aku punya alasan buat bikin sequelnya. hehehe... Terima kasih udah ingetin aku soal Typo. Makanya waktu aku baca lagi, kok rasanya ada yang kurang ini apa, eh ternyata kamu yang lebih menyadarinya. Terima kasih sekali lagi.**

**Megu Takuma : Iza, ini Fic lanjutannya.**

**Rin : Wah...Rin juga baik banget mau membaca dan memberikan reviewnya. ^_^. Semua Reviewer bagiku sama kok, sama-sama pentingnya. terima kasih juga karena masih menyukai Fanfic aku yang lalu. Ini aku buatkan Sequelnya. Selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa tetap review ya...**

**Winey :Terima kasih atas dukungannya, dan terima kasih karena sudah menyarankan sequel lebih dari satu. Pokoknya terima kasih banget. :D**

**#Chalttermore#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan Reviewnya. Maaf telat banget updatenya. Tapi semoga yang ini juga dapat memuaskan kalian semua. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Could This Love for Real…?**

**Chapter 2**

Jam pertama hari ini, mata pelajaran Sejarah Sihir. Rose sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna setiap materi yang disampaikan oleh Profesor Binns. Dia melirik Al yang duduk dengan tenang disampingnya. Sejak tadi pagi pemuda di sampingnya itu hanya diam saja. Apa ini semua karena percakapan mereka semalam? Rose pun tidak bisa focus juga karena masalah semalam.

Rose menyodok lengan Al, dia tidak ingin sepupunya itu hanya diam saja dan tidak menanggapinya. Albus menoleh, wajahnya datar, dibuat senormal mungkin. Tapi sebenarnya Rose tahu kalau saat ini dia sedang kalut.

"Ada apa, Rose?" tanya Al mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyenggolmu…" benar-benar alasan yang payah.

Albus mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia sudah tersenyum sumringah.

"Jangan menggodaku, Rose!"

Rose nyengir dan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kepada Professor Binns. Dia sedikit lega, karena Al masih mau tersenyum kepadanya, walaupun sedikit dipaksakan. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya focus. Kejadian beruntun kemarin masih menyandera otaknya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Seperti biasa, selalu sepi. Hampir tiga perempat murid selalu tidur saat Profesor Binns mengajar. Mungkin dihari-hari biasa hanya dia yang benar- benar memperhatikan. Menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

Rose kembali menjelajahi seisi kelas. Dan saat matanya menyusuri bangku-bangku di deretan belakang dia menangkap seleret warna abu-abu yang bercahaya. Jantung Rose tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepet. Mata itu juga menatap Rose, menatapnya seolah-olah hanya dia objek yang hidup di kelas itu. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan-bayangan saat di Menara Astronomi semalam berkelebat cepat di benak Rose. Muncul semburat warna merah yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya.

Rose memalingkan wajahnya. _"Sial, bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini Gryffindor sedang berbagi kelas dengan Slytherin?"_ Rose mengumpat dalam hati. _Ini sangat memalukan_. Rutuknya lagi. Dia membuka-buka buku yang sejak tadi di depannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Scorpius. Dia tidak bisa lagi menghadapi Scorpius seperti biasanya setelah kejadian malam itu. Dia akan malu setengah mati kalau seandainya ini akan menjadi bahan cemoohan bagi Scorpius dan teman-temannya. Jadi jalan terbaik saat ini adalah menjauhi pemuda itu sampai dia benar-benar melupakan kejadian malam itu.

Sedangkan dilain pihak, mata abu-abu yang penuh dengan pandangan tajam itu tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Rose sama sekali. Dia menatap gadis itu sangat lekat, tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya. Seolah-olah gadis itu akan menghilang dari pandangannya kalau Scorpius memalingkan wajahnya. Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Rose. Memang selalu seperti itu kan kegiatannya selama ini.

Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Setelah kejadian malam itu, semuanya terasa semakin berbeda. Ada gejolak aneh yang menguasai hatinya saat dia mengingat Rose. Gadis itu benar-benar telah menyedot seluruh perhatiannya saat ini. Gadis itu telah membuat Scorpius mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya dimalam hari, hanya dengan selalu menari-nari di benak Scorpius. Bayangan-bayangan saat di Menara Astronomi itu selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba setiap waktu. Dan karena semua itu, hampir ada seratus pertanyaan melayang-layang bebas di otak pemuda berambut silver itu.

Hati Scorpius bergolak. Dia merasa gadis itu semakin jauh darinya. Rose Weasley berusaha menghindarinya, dia yahu itu. Lalu kenapa waktu itu Rose juga membalas ciuman darinya? Dan kenapa dia terlihat sangat kecewa saat Scorpius meninggalkannya? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran seorang Rose Weasley?

Scorpius mengepalkan tangannya, benci karena gadis itu telah menjajah otaknya. Dia sangat ingin bisa merangsek masuk kedalam pikiran rose dan mengetahui semua yang dia pikirkan. Tapi Scorpius bukanlah seorang Legilimens.

Tiba-tiba saja bunyi "BRAAAK" keras terdengar berbarengan dengan berhentinya penjelasan dari Profesor Binns. Semua mata tertuju pada satu objek yang sama. Ekspresi kaget meliputi seluruh kelas. Professor Binns memberenggut marah menatap kearah suara yang telah mengganggu pelajarannya.

Rose kaget bukan main saat tahu dari siapa suara itu berasal. Sedangkan Albus yang sejak tadi memang sedang kehilangan moodnya, malah mendengus bosan. Dengan gerakan malas dia membalikkan diri, membelakangi arah suara.

"Dasar, tukang pembuat onar," kata Al setengah berbisik.

Rose menatap kearahnya. Terlihat sekali kalau Al sudah sangat bosan dengan tingkah laku sang pembuat onar. Mungkin kalau ini terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, Rose akan melotot kearah Albus agar dia berhenti mendengus dan berhenti menghina orang lain. Tapi sekarang setelah Rose tahu perasaan benci yang dirasakan sepupunya itu, Rose bisa mengerti. Suara professor Binns yang membahana dalam kelas membuat Rose tersadar.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Scorpius langsung menunduk saat menyadari kecerobohannya. _Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memukul meja sekeras itu saat pelajaran sedang berjalan? _Scorpius mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Detensi, karena telah mengganggu jalannya pembelajaran!" kata Profesor Binns melanjutkan.

Rose menatap Scorpius sekali lagi. pemuda itu terlihat sangat…, seperti malu dan marah. Dia mengiyakan detensi dari Profesor Binns tanpa membantah. Menyusurkan matanya keseluruh keras dan mendapati mata cokelat teduh yang menatap prihatin kearahnya. Scorpius membuang muka menghindari tatapan Rose.

Jam pertama berakhir dengan kericuhan di akhir pelajaran. Scorpius keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum yang lain mencapai pintu. Diikuti para antek-anteknya yang menatap jengkel kearah Rose dan Albus. Rose mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka, Rose!" kata Albus, yang sepertinya tahu apa isi kepala Rose. Rose mendengus pelan.

"Siapa yang ingin memperdulikan mereka? Ayo, 10 menit lagi ada pelajaran Transfigurasi. Aku tidak ingin terlambat."

"Aku harap kali ini tidak terlalu membosankan. Aku selalu mulai bosan saat harus berada satu ruangan dengan anak-anak Slytherin." Al melirik kearah Rose yang terlihat tidak terlalu perduli.

Al benar, hampir separuh pelajaran yang ada selalu mereka jalani bersama anak-anak Slytherin. Rose tahu, kemungkinan untuk menjauhi Scorpius semakin sulit kalau disetiap pelajaran mereka selalu bersama.

"Kau benar, Al. itu sangat membosankan." Rose menghela nafas.

Albus menatap Rose seolah-olah dia baru tahu jenis kalimat yang diucapkan Rose. Dia belum benar-benar yakin kalau Rose-lah yang itu semua. Rose balik menatap Al dengan bingung, bingung dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sepupunya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Rose panasaran.

"Demi Merlin, aku pikir kau suka kalau terus-terusan ada di dekatnya." Mata Rose membelalak. _Apakah sangat kentara? _Rose cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi bosan.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Al. aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi. Itu semua adalah sebuah kesalahan," tutur Rose.

"Aku senang kau menyadarinya. Dia memang tidak baik untukmu. Dia memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu, Rose," kata Albus sungguh-sungguh.

Perasaan Rose mulai berkecambuk lagi saat mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Albus. Rose senang Al sangat menyayangi dan melindunginya. Tapi dia tidak terlalu senang saat Al menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada Scorpius. _Aneh._

"Aku minta maaf soal semalam, Al. aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu berada dalam masalah. Sungguh aku… aku berharap aku tidak pernah mencintainya," Rose berucap lirih, dia merasa kalau kalimat yang dia ucapkan tadi sangat belawanan dengan isi hatinya.

Tapi semuanya tidak akan berjalan mudah kalau dia terus beranggapan bahwa perasaan yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah benar-benar nyata. Jalan terbaik adalah melupakannya dan menanamkan dalam-dalam di hatinya, keyakinan bahwa itu hanyalah perasaan sesaat dalam hatinya.

"Semua memang tidak selalu sama dengan yang kita harapkan, Rose. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kau gadis yang kuat dan pasti bisa mengatasinya." Albus tersenyum menenangkan. Rose juga ikut tersenyum bersemangat.

"Jadi, kita lupakan kejadian semalam. Dan tidak akan pernah ada lagi pertengkaran diantara kita. Janji?"

"Janji. Lagipula kau bukan lawan yang cocok untuk dijadikan lawan bertengkar. Kau selalu merasa benar sendiri," goda Al.

Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi hal apapun di Menara Astronomi. Seperti tidak pernah ada detakan apapun saat Rose berada terlalu dekat dengan Scorpius. Seperti tidak pernah ada perasaan terpendam yang dirasakan Al pada Arlena Zabini. Semuanya terasa sangat normal tanpa keanehan yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Itulah yang dirasakan Rose dan Albus saat mereka tertawa bersama. Seakan-akan ingin melepas beban pikiran yang selama ini menjajah otak mereka.

Tetapi disisi lain ada seseorang yang merasa tersakiti dengan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Scorpius Malfoy berdiri lemah, bersandar pada dinding luar ruang kelas Sejarah Sihir. Sempat mencuri dengar percakapan antar sepupu yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Semuanya terasa menyesakkan bagi Scorpius.

Saat Rose mengatakan bahwa tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan Scorpius. Saat Rose ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi di Menara Astronomi yang bahkan sangat sulit disingkirkan dari otak Scorpius. Bahkan saat Rose mengatakan bahwa dia berharap tidak pernah mencintai Scorpius, bagaikan tikaman tersendiri untuk pemuda.

Seperti ada gejolak kemarahan di dada Scorpius saat menyadari betapa bodohnya dia mengharapkan lebih dari seorang Rose Weasley. Dan sangat bodohnya dia yang telah mencium gadis itu dan membuatnya menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia mencintai gadis itu. Dia benar-benar bodoh, karena berharap dapat merengkuh Rose hanya dengan satu langkah keberanian untuk mengambil resiko. Tapi kenyataan bahwa dia tidak berarti apa-apa di mata gadis itu membuat kemarahan di dalam diri Scorpius membeludak.

_Sial,_ Scorpius mengumpat dalam hati sambil masih menatap lemah kearah hilangnya Rose dan Albus.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa kalau Potter terlalu berlebihan memperhatikan Weasley," kata Exel yang berhasil menarik Scorpius kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudmu, Exel?" Brian menyuarakan pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya Scorpius.

"Aku merasa kalau si Potter seperti sedang menjaga kekasihnya dari incaran pemuda lain daripada seperti menjaga sepupunya dari keusilan kita."

Scorpius tersentak kaget setelah setelah dia benar-benar bisa mencerna maksud kalimat yang diucapkan Exel. _Menjaga kekasihnya dari pemuda lain?_ _Apa maksud semua itu?_

"Apa maksud Potter menyukai sepupunya sendiri dan ingin menjadikan Ro…er, Weasley kekasihnya?" kemungkinan mengejutkan ini benar-benar membuat Scorpius tak bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Aku tidak berfikir sejauh itu, _Mate_. Tapi Potter memang terlihat terlalu berlebihan pada sepupunya itu."

Darah Scorpius terasa naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dadanya terasa sesak karena kemarahan yang meledak-ledak. Kenyataan yang baru saja dia dapat ini sudah cukup membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat._ Bagaimana Potter bisa menyukai sepupunya sendiri? Ini tidak masuk akal._ Wajah scorpius yang semula putih pucat sekarang sudah berubah berwarna merah muda. Memendam amarah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan alasannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Scorp? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Brian saat menyadari perubahan warna wajah Scorpius.

Tapi alih-alih menjawab, scorpius malah berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan ingin tahu dari kedua sahabatnys. Dia sudah tidak perduli dengan apa pun saat ini.

oOo

Aula besar memang selalu ramai saat makan malam tiba. Sangat jarang ada yang melewatkan waktu makan malam mereka. Dan di meja Gryffindor, Rose dan para sepupu sedang bercengkrama sambil menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Al, kau benar-benar beruntung," Hugo memulai.

"Beruntung?" Al tidak mengerti maksud Hugo.

"Yeah, lihat saja gadis-gadis di meja Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff itu. Mereka menatapmu sambil cekikikan."

Al menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Hugo. Dan benar saja, para gadis-gadis Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff sedang menatap kearahnya sambil saling berbisik dan cekikikan

"Wah, al. Penggemarmu semakin banyak saja. pasti mereka semua akan kecewa kalau tahu kau sudah punya gadis yang kau…" kalimat Rose terhenti. Rose mendelik saat merasakan ada tangan yang membekap mulutnya sangat kencang.

Lily dan Hugo sepertinya sudah separuh menangkap kalimat Rose. Mereka mengerutkan kening. Dan siap menyerbu Rose dan Albus dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang secara otomatis keluar di otak mereka.

"Gadis yang kau…? Gadis yang kau apa, Rose?" Lily mulai bertanya.

_Bodoh._ Rose hampir saja keceplosan kalau al sudah punya gadis incaran, yaitu Arlena. Rose menatap Al, berusaha meminta maaf dengan pandangannya. Tapi Al tidak menanggapinya, dan malah menunduk dengan cemberut.

"Ha…Ha… bukan apa-apa Lil. Aku hanya berandae-andae saja." Rose harus berusaha meyakinkan Lily dan Hugo sebelum Al mengutuknya.

"Hhm, kalian mencurigakan. Apa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang saat ini, Al? Siapa? Dari Asrama apa?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih,Lil. Belum untuk saat ini." Albus memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukannya kau sedang berpacaran dengan Eveline Bonham dari Ravenclaw?" tanys Hugo.

"Aku sudah putus darinya," jawab Albus singkat.

"Bagus, Al. aku juga tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Dia gadis yang tidak bisa diam, dia juga sangat menyebalkan." Lily mengikuti gaya Eveline yang dibuat-buat. Dan semuanya ikut tertawa.

"Lagipula kau kan sangat terkenal di kalangan para gadis-gadis Hogwarts. Kau tahu, kau mendapat peringkat pertama sebagai Pemuda yang paling diinginkan sebagai kekasih saat ini di majalah Witch Weekly. Kau benar-benar Populer." Mata Lily berbinar-binar saat mengatakan itu.

"Banarkah...? Waaah, kau punya banyak stok untuk dijadikan kekasih, Al," celetuk Hugo. Rose menendang kaki Hugo dan membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Mereka semua sama saja, mereka hanya memandangku sebagai anak Harry Potter yang terkenal, bukan sebagai diriku sendiri."

"Tentu saja tidak semuanya, Al. Kau memang mendapat banyak perhatian dari anak-anak gadis Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff. Tapi kau tidak mendapat perhatian sama sekali dari gadis-gadis Slytherin. Mereka semua tetap memilih Scorpius Malfoy sebagai juara mereka," kata Lily melanjutkan.

Mata Rose dan Albus saling bertemu saat nama Slytherin dan Scorpius diucapkan. Mereka saling diam, tapi dari tatapan mereka sepertinya mereka sedang berkomunikasi dengan telepati.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Malfoy. Sejak tadi dia selalu menatap kearah sini. Sepertinya, dari tatapannya dia sedang marah," kata Hugo tiba-tiba.

Sekali lagi Rose dan Al bertatapan. Dan secara bersamaan mereka menoleh kearah meja Slitherin. Disana Scorpius Malfoy sedang duduk berdampingan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah. Mata Scorpius menatap lurus kearah Al, tatapan yang sangat tajam dan mencekam. Tatapan yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Rose dari gadis di samping Scorpius, Arlena. Mereka berdua segera memalingkan wajah. Tidak ingin terlalu lama berkontak mata dengan para Slytherin.

Al mendengus saat dia menghadap kembali kepada saudara dan para sepupunya.

"Ada apa dengannya…?" tanya Al, lebih-lebih kepada Rose. Rose hanya mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti.

oOo

Albus Potter berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sudah sangat sepi dan gelap. Malam ini dia harus menjalankan detensi dari Profesor McGonagall. Dan ini akan menjadi semakin parah, karena dia harus mengerjakan detensi bersama para pembuat onar dari Slytherin.

Al memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Disana sudah berdiri Exel Zabini, Brian Nott dan Scorpius Malfoy. Disini ada sesuatu yang membuat Al merasa ganjil. Kalau Exel dan Brian, mereka memang sedang mendapat detensi bersamanya, tapi untuk apa Scorpius juga ada bersama mereka?

"Oh, Mr. Potter. Tepat waktu sekali sebelum saya menambahkan detensi untuk anda, karena terlambat."

"Maaf, Profesor. Saya harus mengerjakan esai ramuan terlebih dahulu sebelum kemari," jelas Al.

"Baiklah, lupakan. Sekarang detensi untuk kalian adalah membersihkan kandang burung hantu tanpa mengguankan sihir. Lakukan dengan benar, karena saya bisa tahu siapa saja yang tidak bekerja. Dan itu akan semakin memperberat detensi kalian. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Profesor," jawab mereka serempak.

Lalu mereka segera berjalan menjauhi Profesor McGonagall. Menuruni tangga putar khas ruang Kepala Sekolah. Dan berjalan beriringan kearah kandang burung hantu. Tidak semuanya beriringan tentu saja. Al berjalan terlebih dahulu. Bebrapa langkah di depan mereka. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal bersama-sama dengan mereka bertiga. Tapi ini semua harus dia lakukan, walaupun dengan terpaksa.

Keadaan sangat senyap, walaupun ada 4 siswa yang sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor. Albus dan Scorpius masih tenggelam pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak ingin saling berucap walaupun mereka sedang bersama. Tapi sepertinya Scorpius tidak bisa menahan lagi kebungkaman ini.

"Sedang merutuki nasibmu karena berakhir disini bersama kami, Potter?" kata Scorpius setelah mereka sampai di kandang burung hantu.

Albus diam saja tidak menanggapi. Dia sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Scorpius. Benar kata Rose, dia harus lebih sering menghindari masalah.

"Apa kau tuli, Potter? Atau kau sedang mengumpulkan kata-kata makian untuk menyerang kami nanti…?" sekarang Exel Zabini yang berbicara.

_Jangan hiraukan mereka, Al! Jangan hiraukan mereka!_ Batin Al dalam hati.

"Kau bisu, Potter? Kau disini hanya sendiri, Potter, dan kami bertiga. Tidak ada Your Lovely Rose Weasley yang akan meredakan amarahmu saat ini, jadi jangan buang-buang waktumu hanya untuk bungkam seperti itu!"

"Apa maksud dari kalimat itu, Nott?" Al sudah merasakan ketegangan menggelanyutinya.

"Kalimat yang mana, Potter? Apakah maksudmu kalimatku tentang Your Lovely Rose Weasley?"

Nott tertawa saat mengatakan kata "Your Lovely Rose Weasley", diikuti oleh Zabini yang juga tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Tapi tidak dengan Scorpius, dia terlihat cemberut dan tatapannya sangat dingin dan penuh keangkuhan. Albus memicingkan matanya menatap ketiga Slytherin itu, ingin rasanya dia menjahit mulut Zabini dan Nott agar mereka bisa bungkam selamanya. Exel dan Brian menghentikan tawa mereka saat mendapat tatapan Albus.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Potter. Bukankah Rose Weasley lebih dari sekedar sepupu bagimu? Kalian selalu kemana-mana bersama, tidak pernah terpisahkan. Kau memperhatikannya melebihi siapapun dalam keluargamu…" Brian menyeringai ditengah-tengah argumennya, puas mengawasi reaksi Al yang sudah terlihat berapi-api.

Sedangkan Albus sendiri, dia sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sudah sangat ingin meninju Brian. Tapi dia mengurungkannya. Scorpius sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kalimat dari Brian sepertinya telah memompa darahnya terlalu cepat. Dia juga merasakan kemarahan yang sama dengan Al. Tapi kali ini dia merasakan kemarahan itu kepada Albus. Brian melanjutkan.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Potter? Mencintai sepupumu sendiri. Apa sekarang kau juga ingin memproteksinya agar dia tidak terjamah dari siapapun. Kau benar-benar menjijikan, Potter. Dia itu adalah se…" kalimat Brian belum terselesaikan saat dia merasakan ada yang mendorongnya sampai terbentur ke dinding-dinding dingin. Dia menyeringai kesakitan.

"Jaga bicaramu, Brengsek!" Albus sudah memojokkan Brian ke dinding. Salah satu lengannya menahan lengan Brian san yang satunya lagi berada tepat di leher pemuda itu. Brian terbatuk-batuk, hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Lepaskan dia, Potter!"

Scorpius dan Exel ikut menyongsong kearah kedua pemuda yang sedang bergumul itu. Memegang tubuh Albus agar dia tidak menyakiti sahabat mereka. Tapi sepertinya tubuh pemuda yang sudah sangat marah itu sangat sulit untuk dipindahkan. Kemarahan Al yang sudah memuncak sangat sulit diredam.

Alih-alih melepaskan Brian, Albus malah memukul telak wajah pemuda itu tepat di hidungnya. Dengan cepat mengalir cairan merah dari hidung mancung Brian. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Tidak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Albus. Scorpius juga mendaratkan tinjunya kepada Al. Sangat keras dan sangat menyakitkan, itulah yang dirasakan Al. Tubuhnya sempoyongan saat menerima pukulan dari Scorpius.

Tapi sepertinya Scorpius tidak ingin berhenti sampai disitu. Dia terus menyerang Albus, seakan-akan pemuda itu adalah mangsa yang sangat ingin dia bunuh secara mengenaskan. Meninju dimanapun dia bisa mendaratkan tinjunya. Sedangkan Exel yang sedang membantu Brian sudah sangat terperangah melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Scorpius yang biasa tenang dan tidak mau mengotori tangannya dengan sesuatu seperti ini. Terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang kesetanan mala mini.

"Scorp, hentikan sebelum ada yang melihatnya!" Exel memperingatkan. Tapi sepertinya percuma.

Albus bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Dia balik menerjang Scorpius. Tidak mau kalah, dia mendaratkan beberapa pukulan di wajah Scorpius dan meninggalkan bekas yang sangat kentara di wajah pucat pemuda itu. Mereka berkelahi dengan penuh amarah. Memperjuangkan entah apa itu? Tapi mereka terlihat sangat ingin saling menyakiti terlalu dalam satu sama lain.

Bunyi gedebukan terdengar membahana disekitar ruangan Burung hantu. Masih belum menyelesaikan perkelahian mereka, tanpa ada yang bersusah payah untuk menghentikan perkelahian itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian suara-suara kaki yang berlarian sudah memenuhi ruangan itu. Al dalam keadaan akan diserang oleh Scorpius saat secara tiba-tiba tubuh Scorpius terpental sangat keras. Mantra Protego sudah terpampang diantara mereka.

Keempat pemuda itu menoleh secara serempak kearah pintu. Dan disana berdiri dengan nafas sangat cepat, Rose weasley. Dan dibelakangnya ada Hugo dan Lily juga. Scorpius langsung membeku di tempat saat menyadari tatapan kemarahan Rose. Tapi sesaat kemudian Scorpius menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis. Air mata mengalir deras disekitar pipinya.

Rose menghampiri Albus dengan tubuh gemetar. Dia tidak sanggup melihat ini dua kali. Setelah saat itu sebelum di Menara Astronomi, sekarang sepupunya mendapatkan hal yang dan terlihat lebih parah. Rose menyongsong kearah Albus yang sudah sulit berdiri. Sedangkan Lily dan Hugo masih berdiri mematung di pintu, masih syok.

"Al, kau tidak apa-apa…?" suara Rose bergetar karena dia sedang terisak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rose. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau selalu seperti itu, kau tidak pernah mau mengakui bahwa kau sangat membutuhkan orang lain disaat-saat seperti ini." Rose memeluk Al, sambil masih terisak di bahu pemuda itu. Al membelai lembut punggung dan rambut Rose, berusaha menenangkan gadis yang menangis di pelukannya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rose. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Scorpius merasakan darahnya semakin terpompa melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ada suara dalam hatinya yang juga menginginkan Rose memperhatikannya. Dia juganbabak belur, dia juga kesakitan. Tapi rasa sakit di tubuhnya tidak sesakit hatinya. Scorpius mendengus. Menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

"Drama yang sangat menyentuh." Scorpius memulai.

Rose langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Al. menatap membelalak kearah Scorpius. Tatapan kebencian yang sangat dalam. Tiba-tiba jantung bergejolak saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Rose. Kemarahan yang terpancang dari mata itu membuat Scorpius lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Al? Apa kau tidak pernah bosan mengganggu keluarga kami? Oh, iya. Percuma bicara baik-baik kepadamu, Malfoy. Kau memang manusia yang paling munafik dan tidak punya hati nurani. Kau membuatku jijik." Rose memberikan pandangan jijik kepada Scorpius.

"Disini bukan hanya Potter yang menjadi korban, Weasley. Kau jangan hanya memandang sepupu tersayangmu saja, pandanglah sekelilingmu juga. Lihatlah kearah lain selain kepada Potter!"

Rose terperangah mendengar penuturan Scorpius. Kenapa malah Scorpius yang marah kepadanya? Seharusnya kan Rose-lah yang lebih marah kepada pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa Scorpius terlihat sangat memendam amarah melebihi siapapun?

"Jangan perdulikan dia, Rose. Kembalilah sebelum Profesor McGonagall dating kemari! Aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tetap harus menyelesaikan detensiku."

Rose membantu Albus berdiri dibantu juga oleh Lily dan Hugo yang memandang marah kepada Scorpius. Dengan wajah tenang Rose menghampiri Scorpius dan menatap dingin pemuda di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Al, Malfoy."

"Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu, Weasley. Tidak dari seorang gadis yang mencintai sepupunya sendiri. Kau benar-benar rendah."

"Hentikan, Malfoy!" Al sudah hampir menyerang Scorpius kalau seandainya dia tidak ditahan oleh Lily dan Hugo.

Tubuh Rose terasa membeku. Kata-kata dari Scorpius terasa sangat menusuk sampai ke jantung terdalamnya. Menekan terlalu dalam, sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan hatinya ikut mengempis karena tidak bisa menahan tikaman itu. _Mencintai sepupunya sendiri? Rendah?_

Wajah Rose sudah berubah sangat merah. Dia marah, tapi hatinya juga sakit. Entah mengapa kalimat dari Scorpius terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinganya. Dia tidak ingin kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Scorpius. Dia tidak ingin kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir pemuda yang sempat membuat jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang. Dia tidak ingin Scorpius-lah yang mengatainya seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin…

_"PLAAAK…"_

Suara tamparan itu membahana di seluruh ruangan. Scorpius merasakan pipinya sangat panas. Tangan Rose sangat keras menampar pipinya. Ini benar-benar sudah sangat keterlaluan. _Setelah dia dibuat terombang-ambing oleh perasaan yang tidak menentu kepada gadis itu, sekarang dia harus menerima tamparan dari gadis itu pula?_

Scorpius mengumpat. Kemarahannya sudah sampai di ujung, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Memalingkan wajahnya kapada gadis yang sudah berani-berani menamparnya itu. Berfikir mungkin dia akan mendapati gadis itu membelalak marah kepadanya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya untuk melawan Scorpius. Tapi ternyata tidak, bukan itu yang terjadi saat ini.

Rose Weasley. Dia menunduk lemah, menatap kebawah dengan bahunya yang melorot. Dia seperti tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Dan disela-sela kelemahannya terdengar suara isakan pelan dari gadis itu. Dia menangis. Rose Weasley menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, menahan tangisan yang sangat ingin dia tumpahkan.

Scorpius tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, bahkan bergerak pun terasa sulit baginya. Melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata tiba-tiba membuat hati Scorpius seperti disayati. Ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang mengharuskannya merengkuh Rose dan membiarkannya menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di pundak Scorpius. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak bisa karena semua ini gara-gara dia. Dialah yang telah membuat Rose menangis.

"Rose kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Albus, Hugo dan Lily hampir berbarengan. Tapi Rose tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, dia masih terisak dan terhanyus dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

Scorpius melangkah semakin mendekati Rose. Memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan tangannya ingin hanya sekedar menyentuh bahu gadis itu.

"Weasley, kau tidak apa-apa?" Rose menepis tangan Scorpius. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Menatap Scorpius. Tatapan yang sangat sayu, sedih dan kekecewaan terpampang jelas di matanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Tidakkah kau merasa jijik menyentuh gadis rendahan sepertiku. Gadis yang selalu kau anggap sangat rendah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu? Gadis yang selalu kau rendahkan disetiap keadaan. Gadis yang tidak pernah ada apa-apanya dimatamu selain sebagai sampah yang harus kau singkirkan dari kehidupanmu. Kau memang brengsek, Malfoy. Kau Brengsek." Suara Rose tercekat.

"Weasley, aku…"

Rose sudah tidak ingin mendengar hal menyakitkan lagi dari bibir pemuda itu. Tidak tidak sanggup lagi. Rose berlari keluar bersamaan dengan datangnya Profesor McGonagall yang bingung dengan keramaian yang sudah tidak seharusnya ini.

"Miss Weasley, ada apa…?"

Tapi sesaat kemudian Profesor McGonagall dikagetkan lagi dengan suara tinju yang mendarat di wajah seseorang. Dan benar saja, didalam ruangan sudah terjadi sesuatu. Scorpius sudah jatuh terjengkang dengan Exel dan Brian yang membantunya berdiri. Dan di depannya Hugo masih mengepalkan tinjunya dengan nafas terengah-engah menahan amarah. Dan Lily sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya siap mengutuk Scorpius dan kawan-kawannya. Albus yang masih sempoyongan hanya bisa menepalkan tangannya geram.

"Hentikan, Mr. Weasley, Miss Potter! Cepat kembali ke Asrama kalian masing-masing sebelum aku memberikan detensi kepada kalian juga! Dan bawa Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy ke Madam Pomfrey sekarang juga sebelum kalian kembali! Tapi tempatkan mereka secara terpisah! Aku tidak tahu ada apa ini, tapi lebih baik mereka dipisahkan untuk sementara waktu. Dan aku akan mengurus masalah ini lagi setelah kalian sembuh."

Professor McGonagall berbalik setelah menyelesaikan ultimatumnya. Dia meninggalkan para pemuda pemudi yang masih diliputi dengan kemarahan. Lily dan Hugo membopong Albus dan mengikuti langkah Profesor McGonagall keluar dari kandang burung hantu. Dan selanjutnya diikuti oleh Scorpius, Exel dan Brian di belakangnya. Berjalan dalam diam membuat mereka lebih baik.

Tapi sebenarnya otak Scorpius tidak sedang istirahat. Pikirannya telah direnggut darinya. Lagi-lagi otaknya dimonopoli, dan kali ini juga oleh orang yang sama. Sekarang dalam pikirannya, bagaimana keadaan Rose saat ini? Kekhawatiran menggelanyutinya.

Dadanya sesak saat membayangkan Rose menangis sepanjang koridor dan tersesat di antara koridor-koridor gelap Hogwarts. Kemungkinan itu mungkin saja terjadi, Rose sedang dalam keadaan tertekan. Entah karena apa, tapi Scorpius merasa sakit saat melihat Rose meneteskan air matanya. Sakit yang sangat dalam. Sakit yang tidak pernah dia rasakan kepada gadis manapun. Kesakitan yang semakin memperkuat keyakinan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Rose Weasley.

**Continued on the next chapter...**

**Please Read and Review...**

**#Maaf sebelumnya kalau fanfic yang satu ini lebih parah dari fanfic sebelumnya.#**

**Thanks To :**

**Rise Star : Aku juga berharap di chap yang ini lebih bagus lagi. Aku sih pengennya Albus juga tidak patah hati. Tapi ya, lihat nanti aja ya… J. Tetap meninggalkan reviewnya ya…**

**AnggrekMerah : Iya ini sequel dari Reach You My Anggel. Maaf kalau yang lalu banyak Typonya, tapi yang sekarang aku usahain perbaiki.**

**Emma Malfoy : Ya Semoga saja perasaan mereka sama. J**

**Rin : Iya aku juga gak nyangka Albus sukanya sama Arlena, emangkelihatannya Arlena suka sama Scorp ya…? Hehehe Lihat saja nanti ya. Soal chapter aku masih belum tahu, semoga gak terlalu panjang dan gak terlalu pendek. Kalau reviewnya masih mengalir aku pasti semakin semangat. ^_^**

**ChiCha & Daniel Unyu : Sorry kalau updatenya lama.**

**Allessa Wood : Makasih udah menyukai fanfic-ku. Aku udah berusaha update cepat, tapi ternyata belum bisa. Karena lagi sibuk banget. Dan, yeah ini multichap kok. Tetep review ya…J**

**Megu takuma : Iya ini Multichap. Emang kelihatannya Albus sukanya malah sama Rose ya? Hehehe…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan Reviewnya. Maaf telat banget updatenya. Tapi semoga yang ini juga dapat memuaskan kalian semua.**

**_Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Could This Love for Real…?**

**Chapter 3**

Siang ini Rose benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi. Dia sudah seperti ini selama 5 hari, _kalau terus seperti ini aku bisa-bisa frustasi_. Pikir Rose dalam hati. Konsentrasinya telah meninggalkannya akhir-akhir ini, kata Lily dan yang lain Rose lebih parah dari Rose yang dulu. Sekarang kebiasaannya bukan hanya menyendiri untuk membaca buku, tapi juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk melamunkan hal-hal yang dia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti.

Dan siang ini Rose sedang duduk sendiri di perpustakaan, memilih tempat yang sepi dan dekat dengan jendela. Buku Sejarah Sihir sudah siap di depannya, tapi perhatian Rose teralihkan dan memandang keluar jendela. Rose masih asik dengan fikirannya yang tak karuan, ketika Al, Lily dan Hugo dengan cepatnya sudah bergabung di meja tempat Rose duduk.

"Rose, kau sedang sakit…?" tanya Lily tiba-tiba, kecemasan terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Lil," kata Rose meyakinkan, memandang mereka bergantian. Rose memang tidak pernah bisa terbuka kepada siapapun.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik saat ini Rose, kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," Sambung Hugo penasaran.

_Memangnya aku kenapa,bukannya aku biasanya juga suka menyendiri…?_

"Aku seperti apa…?" tanya Rose heran sambil memandang mereka bingung.

"Demi Merlin, Rose, kau tak menyentuh buku didepanmu sama sekali. Kau benar-benar berbeda." Ungkap Lily terlihat syok.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak menyentuhnya_, tapi belum ada satu menit Rose tersentak. Benar kata mereka, ini memang bukan Rose yang biasanya. Dia tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan buku apapun yang ada di depannya. _Apa benar aku berbeda dengan Rose yang seperti biasa?_

"Er…_yeah_, sebenarnya aku hanya sedang sedikit berfikir. _Yeah_..." Rose salah tingkah, membuat mereka semakin curiga.

"Sebenarnya Rose, akhir-akhir ini kau membuat kami kawatir. _Yeah_, kau memang suka menyendiri sambil membaca, tapi kau tidak pernah melamun seperti ini." Tambah Al. "Atau semua ini karena masalah tempo hari…? Saat aku menarikmu secara paksa dan marah-marah kepadamu…?"

"Oh bukan, tentu saja bukan karena itu, Al. Bahkan aku sudah melupakannya. Kalian semua terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak apa-apa," Kata Rose meyakinkan sekali lagi, tapi sepertinya mereka masih tidak puas dengan penjelasannya. " Oh…ayolah, kalian tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu kalian hanya untuk menginterogasiku kan?"

Mereka semua secara bersamaan mengangkat alis masing-masing, seakan-akan mereka bisa menebak penyangkalan Rose. Rose menarik nafas panjang, tak sabar.

"Aku hanya stres memikirkan tugas Transfigurasiku ini, aku harus menyalin tema pengajaran di halaman 558 sebanyak 5 kali, dan jujur saja itu membuatku frustasi."Rose langsung melirik mereka setelah mengucapkan agument yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Mungkin dia memang tidak pandai berbohong, karena dari ekspresi mereka, Rose tahu bahwa mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya. Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari mereka. Tapi sebelum Rose mendapatkannya, Albus sudah memulai lagi.

"Atau ini semua gara-gara kelakuan Malfoy waktu itu…?" tanya Al tiba-tiba mengambil kesimpulan.

Rose tersentak saat mendengar kata "Malfoy" keluar dari mulut Al. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengalir dengan cepat, menyusuri setiap nadinya. Nama Malfoy seperti virus tersendiri bagi Rose. Yang setiap saat bisa muncul tanpa bisa dihapus dengan mudah. Dan kali ini, hanya dengan satu nama, semangat Rose merosot sepenuhnya. Rose memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari sepupunya yang satu ini. Al selalu saja bisa menebak kegundahan di hati Rose. Rose menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapapun, Al. tidak denganmu ataupun dengan Malfoy. Aku hanya ingin belajar lebih giat untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi NEWT nanti."

Sepertinya jawaban dari Rose tidak membuat saudara dan sepupunya puas. Mereka masih menatap tajam kearah Rose.

"Ok, ok. Aku tadi memang sempat melamun, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Dan itu juga karena…" kalimat Rose terhenti.

"Malfoy…," sahut Al, dan dia memberi penekanan yang cukup dalam saat menyebut nama "Malfoy".

Rose hanya bungkam, dia tidak ingin memberikan tanggapan apapun tentang masalah ini. Dia tidak ingin semua orang tahu kalau saat ini hatinya sedang tersayat karena perlakuan Scorpius. Rose memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kembali ke jendela. Untuk beberapa menit yang cukup panjang, mereka terhanyut dalam kebisuan. Saling terhanyut pada pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Rose pada kegundahan hatinya yang disebabkan oleh Scorpius. Al yang selalu memendam perasaannya pada Arlena. Sedangkan Lily dan Hugo yang belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakak-kakak mereka.

"Ehem…, Lil, bukannya kita harus menemui Hagrid? Kita sudah punya janji, ingat?" tanya Hugo tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kau benar Hug. Aku hampir lupa."

"Untuk apa kalian menemui Hagrid?" tanya Al penasaran.

"Hagrid berjanji akan menunjukkan kepada kami hewan gaib temuannya. Dia baru saja menemukan lagi hewan aneh di pedalaman Hutan Terlarang." Lily sangat bersemangat saat menginformasikan tentang penemuan Hagrid. Lily memang sangat suka pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, sama seperti Rose.

"Rose, apa kau tidak ingin ikut? Hagrid pasti akan sangat senang kalau kau ikut." Tanya Lily bersemangat.

"Maaf, Lil. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan esay ini. Tapi aku janji, aku akan berkunjung lain waktu," kata Rose sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Lily berjalan bersama Hugo. Mereka sudah hampir melewati pintu perpustakaan saat tiba-tiba Hugo menahan Lily.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Lil."

"Apa?" tanya Lily bingung.

"Masalah Teddy, ingat?"

"Oh, Demi Jenggot Merlin, aku hampir saja lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Hug."

Lily mengecup pipi Hugo dengan cepat. Dia berbalik menghadapi Rose dan Al yang masih terhanyut dengan pikiran mreka masing-masing. Menggelengkan kepalanya tidak sabar, Lily langsung mendekati mereka berdua. Rose yang menyadari itu, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada yang terlupakan, Lil?" tanya Rose cepat. Albus-pun ikut menoleh kearah Lily.

"Iya, Rose. Hampir saja."

"Apa itu?" tanya Rose lagi, penasaran.

"Tiga hari yang lalu Ted menyuratiku. Dan dalam suratnya, dia menulis ingin sekali bertemu denganmu akhir pekan ini di Hogsmeade. Sekitar pukul 12 siang." Lily menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan cepat.

"Oh… _yeah_… ok, aku akan menemuinya akhir pekan ini jam 12 tepat di Hogsmeade."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuratinya. Daaa…" dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar meninggalkan Lily dan Al sendirian.

"Menurutmu, ada apa tiba-tiba Ted ingin bertemu denganmu?" tanya Al.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ingin bercerita tentang Victoire. Kau boleh ikut kalau kau ingin tahu!" ajak Rose.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah mempunyai janji kencan dengan Angelina," jawab Al sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kencan? Dengan Angelina? Angelina Petters dari Ravenclaw? Kau sedang berkencan dengannya?" Rose terlihat sangat kaget.

"Ya, Angelina Petters dari Ravenclaw. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Al jengkel dengan reaksi Rose yang berlebihan.

"Waow, keren. Kau berkencan dengan gadis tercantik di Ravenclaw. Dan dia juga anak orang terpandang di Kementerian. Kau benar-benar beruntung." Mata Rose berubah berbinar-binar.

"Hi… hilangkan pandangan menakutkan itu! Sebenarnya dia yang beruntung berkencan denganku. Orang tuaku lebih hebat segala-galanya dari orang tuanya. Jadi bisa dibilang… _ouch_… apa yang kau lakukan?" Al mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Rose dengan buku seberat 1000 halaman.

"Hanya memberimu sedikit pelajaran, karena berubah menjadi sombong." Kata Rose sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Al mendengus.

"Ok, ok, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Tidak perlu memukulku dengan buku itu. Otakku bisa langsung hancur kalau kau memukulkannya sampai dua kali," kata Al marah, masih mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf!" Rose meringis geli. "Tapi kalau kau berkencan dengan Petters, lalu bagaimana dengan Zabini?" Al tersentak saat Rose menyebut nama Zabini, tapi itu hanya sesaat.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Zabini?" tanya Al acuh.

"Bukannya kau menyukainya?" Rose mengucapkannya dalam bisikan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah itu. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan orang yang membenci kita." Al memejamkan matanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku kayu yang sudah agak reot. Berusaha relaks.

"Sepertinya kau juga harus meniruku, Rose. Carilah pemuda lain untuk diajak kencan! Banyak pemuda-pemuda Hogwarts yang memujamu. Kau tahu Davies Roger dari Ravenclaw? Dia teman Angelina. Katanya pemuda itu sangat mengagumimu. Dia bahkan sempat ingin memberimu Amortentia."

"Apa? Roger ingin memberiku ramuan cinta?" Rose histeris bukan main. Suaranya membahana di seluruh ruang perpustakaan.

"Miss Weasley, ini adalah perpustakaan. Kalau anda tidak bisa memelankan suara anda, saya dengan sangat menyesal akan melarang anda datang ke sini selama satu bulan kedepan." Bentak madam Bertha Pince anak Irma Pince penjaga perpustakaan di masa dulu.

_Apa? Dilarang datang ke perpustakaan selama satu bulan? Ini bencana._

"Maaf, madam. Saya akan memelankan suara saya sekecil-kecilnya."

"Baiklah. Ulangi, dan kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya." Madam Pince melenggang pergi meninggalkan Rose dan Al dalam keadaan bersungut-sungut.

Rose melirik Al yang tertawa geli. Dia menertawakan Rose yang mendapat amukan penjaga perpustakaan. Dia tahu kalau Rose pasti sedang ketakutan karena hampir dilarang memasuki perpustakaan. Kalau itu sampai benar-benar terjadi, Albus yakin, Rose pasti akan langsung pingsan berdiri.

"Jangan tertawa, Al! Ini tidak lucu." Rose mendengus kearah Al.

"Ok, ok, maaf." Al masih mencoba menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau Roger ingin memberiku Amortentia?" Rose melanjutkan dalam bisikan, sambil sesekali melirik penjaga perpustakaan.

"Dari Angelina."

"Kau harus menghentikannya, Al! Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya memberikan apapun kepadaku!" pinta Rose.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Al, tentu saja harus, karena kau sepupuku."

"Lalu bagaimana aku melakukannya? Dia kan Ravenclaw, sedangkan aku Gryffindor. Tidak mungkin kan aku mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi, mencari tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan? Itu menjijikan. Bisa-bisa semua orang menganggapku tidak normal, karena mengikuti anak laki-laki. Lagipula menurutku dia pemuda yang cukup baik, jadi apa yang kau takutkan?" jawab Al sarkatis.

"Ku mohon, Al. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan ramuan cinta dari siapapun. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan cintaku secara normal dan alami," tutur Rose memelas.

Al tersenyum. Kadang membuat Rose ketakutan dengan sesuatu hal yang remeh sangat menyenangkan.

"Tenanglah sepupu, tidak perlu setakut itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa saja mendekatimu dengan cara licik seperti itu. Kau ada dalam perlindunganku selama kita masih bersaudara."

Rose bernafas lega. Dia benci kalau Al sedang mempermainkannya. Tapi hatinya selalu luluh setiap kali sepupunya itu menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepada Rose.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan Profesor McGonagall. Ada pembahasan tentang turnamen Quidditch yang akan datang."

"Aku ikut. Aku akan kembali ke Asrama saja. Mengerjakan esay-ku disana lebih tenang." Kata Rose sambil melirik madam Pince sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu bergegaslah!"

Rose segera membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja. Dengan cepat dia mengembalikan buku-buku yang dia pinjam ke rak-rak tempat dia mengambil tadi. Al sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan tangan di dalam saku celana. Rose sedikit berlari, berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya, menurutku si Zabini itu cocok denganmu. Kalian sama-sama popular. Kau tampan dan dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik." Al mendengus sebal.

"Jangan mulai, Rose! Lagipula, kami tidak sama. Dia terlalu sulit untuk direngkuh. Dia langit dan aku bumi." Al mengatakan itu seolah-olah untuk memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. Matanya sudah menerawang kedepan.

"Jangan seperti itu, Al! Tidak ada yang membedakan manusia di dunia ini, kecuali pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Kita akan selalu merasa rendah kalau menyukai orang yang sangat jauh dari kita." Al menatap Rose. Gadis itu tersenyum kecut menanggapi tatapan Al. "Lagipula, kau tetap sepupu dan sahabat favoritku." Rose tersenyum lebar. Mau tidak mau Al juga tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini." Al menepuk pundak Rose.

"_Yeah…_"

"Langsunglah kembali ke asrama! Kita bertemu di Ruang Rekreasi 1 jam lagi!"

"Iya, Mr. Bodyguard." Al mendelik menatap Rose. Gadis itu hanya nyengir sambil berlalu meninggalkan Al.

Al berjalan menyusuri koridor yang masih ramai dengan murid-murid Hogwarts. Dia melihat beberapa gadis dari Hufflepuff sedang mengobrol sambil melambai genit kearahnya. Albus hanya tersenyum sekilas. Dia tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dengan gadis-gadis itu.

Al mempercepat langkahnya. Dia melewati koridor sepi dengan ruang-ruang kelas yang sudah tidak terpakai. Dia berjalan lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Di tempat sesepi ini memangnya siapa yang akan menghadangnya? Tapi tiba-tiba, Buuuk… Dia menabrak sesuatu, atau bahkan seseorang.

Al sudah siap melontarkan makiannya, saat matanya tak berkedip, terkesiap pada si penabrak yang baru saja dia toleh. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun, bibirnya seperti terkunci rapat tanpa ada celah sedikitpun untuk melontarkan sedikit kata.

Seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya itu terjatuh dengan posisi tertunduk. Buku dan tas yang semula ada di pelukannya, terjatuh berserakan dilantai. Al mendengar gadis itu mengeluh pelan. Al masih dalam posisi terpakunya. Berdiri tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok berambut merah yang berusaha membereskan barang-barangnya yang tercecer di sembarang tempat.

"Maaf, maaf. Barang bawaanku terlalu banyak, jadi aku tidak melihat keadaan sekelilingku. Maaf," ucap gadis itu sambil masih menunduk menatap lantai.

Al tersadar dari keterkejutannya yang sempat menyita semua konsentrasinya. Ternyata gadis itu masih belum sadar siapa yang telah dia tabrak. Al ikut berjongkok. Berniat untuk membantu memunguti buku-buku gadis itu yang bertebaran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf, karena aku juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan," gumam Al.

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh gadis itu langsung membeku seketika setelah mendengar suara Al. sel-sel dalam tubuhnya memberikan komando untuk berhenti secara bersamaan di waktu yang sama pula.

"Kau…?" gadis itu histeris. Suara kaget yang tidak normal untuk seorang gadis yang sedang mendapat pertolongan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba…?" tanya Al juga ikut kaget. Al hendak memegang tangan gadis itu, tapi…

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu, Potter!" gadis itu menangkis tangan Al dan mendorong tubuh Al sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hey, aku hanya ingin membantu. Kalau kau tidak ingin dibantu, tinggal mengatakannya, tidak perlu sekasar itu," bentak Al marah.

"Dasar, kau pemuda arogan berengsek. Kau telah memukul Scorp menggunakan tangan itu, dan sekarang kau ingin menggunakan tangan itu juga untuk menyentuhku?" gadis itu menunjukkan tatapan jijik kepada Al. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, seolah-olah tangan itu telah terinfeksi virus mematikan.

"Kau benar-benar pemuda yang tidak punya etika. Kau tidak seperti yang digadang-gadangkan para gadis-gadis gila dari Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff. Kau hanya bisa berlindung di bawah ketiak nama besar orang tuamu. Di luar itu kau hanya pemuda biasa yang suka mencari masalah dan pembuat onar. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Scorp."

Wajah Al sudah merah padam. Gadis ini telah menyulut api amarah dalam hatinya.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Miss Zabini? Aku hanya berniat untuk membantumu, tapi sepertinya egomu terlalu tinggi untuk menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda rendahan sepertiku." Al sudah mulai menaikkan nada suaranya. Tapi dia berusaha keras agar amarahnya tidak meledak di depan Arlena.

Dia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha meredakan amarahnya. Berjalan menjauh dari Arlena adalah cara terbaik untuk menahan amarahnya. Al mengangkat tinggi dagunya tanpa memandang gadis yang berusaha menjauh darinya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia berhenti.

"Dan soal Malfoy-mu tersayang. Katakan padanya, kalau dia terus mengganggu Rose. Aku akan pastikan dia akan lebih pucat dari biasanya karena kehabisan darah. Ingat itu, Zabini." Nada suara Al berubah menjadi dingin dan licik, dan terdengar sangat berbahaya.

Arlena meringsek di tempatnya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Bukan karena ketakutan yang melandanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi karena detakan aneh yang begitu keras yang mendentum-dentum di setiap dinding dan nadi jantungnya. Dia merasakan hal yang aneh.

Bukan ketakutan yang biasa dia dapatkan setiap kali mengingat bagaimana pemuda itu memukul Scorpius, tapi sebuah aura kekaguman yang tidak bisa dijelaskan saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba menjadi garang dan tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

Sedangkan Al yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Arlena, menggenggam erat dadanya. Dia merasa sesak saat mendapat tatapan kebencian dari Arlena. Kata-kata gadis itu telah menusuk jantungnya terlalu dalam. Bukan kata-kata yang dapat dia harapkan dari gadis yang sudah begitu lama dikaguminya. Dia berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi. takut jika dia menoleh, dia akan mendapatkan kesakitan yang lebih hebat. Dia hanya bisa berjalan sambil tertuntuk, merutuki hatinya yang menyukai gadis seperti Arlena.

oOo

Akhir pekan pertama di bulan Desember. Angin berhembus sangat kencang dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Salju-salju tipis sudah menguar dari langit dan menciptakan efek putih yang tidak merata. Semua murid Hogwarts diatas duabelas tahun sudah bersiap di Aula Depan untuk menuju Hogsmeade.

Dan disini Rose sendirian dalam mantel tebalnya, sedang menunggu para sepupu dan adiknya yang sudah sangat lama membuatnya mematung di depan pintu Aula Depan. Tubuhnya hampir membeku karena banyaknya pasokan angin yang dikeluarkan terlalu berlebihan. _Mereka memang tidak pernah bisa tepat waktu._ Pikir Rose sebal.

Rose memain-mainkan ujung kakinya. Menuliskan sesuatu di atas tumpukan salju yang masih sangat tipis. Tidak jelas apa yang dia tulis. Tapi saking terhanyutnya dengan dunianya sendiri, dia tidak menyadari siapa yang datang mendekat kearahnya.

"Sedang kesepian, Weasley?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat Rose.

Rose mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati tiga pemuda Slytherin dan seorang gadis Slytherin yang menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian. Rose balas menatap mereka dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu, Nott," jawab Rose tajam.

Tapi entah kenapa kata-katanya itu sepertinya memberikan hiburan tersendiri bagi para Slytherin itu. Mereka tertawa, kecuali Scorpius tentu, dia menyeringai.

"Atau kau sedang merana karena tidak memiliki teman kencan saat ini, Weasley." Ejek Brian.

"Aku dengar sepupumu yang terkenal itu sudah memiliki teman kencan, lalu bagaimana denganmu, Weasley? Apa kau akan membiarkan salju-salju ini membekukanmu, karena kesepian disini?" timpal Exel. Semuanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aku bisa menemanimu, kalau kau butuh teman kencan, Weasley." Lanjut Exel sambil tersenyum berbahaya.

"Oh, aku sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Zabini. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan itu, karena aku…" Rose terdiam.

"Karena apa, Weasley? Karena tidak ada yang mau dengan gadis kutu buku sepertimu?"

Alasan apa yang harus dia gunakan agar segera terlepas dari para Slytherin pencari masalah ini? Lalu tanpa komando matanya menatap mata Scorpius yang juga menatapnya tajam. Dan tiba-tiba ide cemerlang muncul begitu saja dalam otaknya. Dengan cepat bibir mungilnya itu tersungging membentuk senyum yang penuh kemenangan.

"Karena, aku sudah mempunyai janji kencan dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat special." Mata Rose tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Scorpius. Karena itu dia bisa melihat perubahan sorot mata Scorpius yang terlihat kaget.

"Oh, ya? Siapa pemuda tidak beruntung itu, Weasley? Kalau sempat, aku akan memperingatkannya agar jauh-jauh darimu." Kata Brian, kejam.

"Oh, terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Nott. Tapi walaupun kau tahu, kau tidak akan bisa merubah keputusannya untuk datang menemuiku. Karena dia sangat menyayangiku." Rose menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Masih dengan tatapan yang tertuju penuh pada Scorpius.

"Kau berbohong, Weasley. Setahuku tidak ada pemuda Hogwarts yang akan berkencan denganmu hari ini." Sekarang Scorpius yang angkat bicara.

"Wah, dari mana kau tahu, Malfoy? Atau selama ini kau memata-mataiku, ingin tahu apa saja yang aku lakukan dan dengan siapa saja aku bergaul? Kalau memang itu benar, kau sangat perhatian sekali, Malfoy." Rose merasakan gelegak kepuasan saat Scorpius melontarkan kalimat itu. Dia merasa bahwa selama ini Scorpius memang sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi dia tidak boleh terlalu yakin.

"Dan kau memang benar, bahwa tidak ada murid laki-laki Hogwarts yang berjanji berkencan denganku hari ini. Tapi mantan murid Hogwarts yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai Auror. Teddy Lupin. Aku sedang ada janji kencan dengannya." Rose tersenyum lebar. Matanya masih menatap Scorpius.

Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah, yang semula tenang sekarang berubah menjadi kekagetan yang tak terduga. Matanya melebar, ada kegusaran dalam hatinya. _Rose ingin berkencan dengan Teddy Lupin, orang yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya._ Dan itu cukup menyita seluruh emosinya.

Rose ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekagetan yang tertera di wajah para Slytherin itu, terutama Scorpius. Dia puas telah membuat mereka tidak bisa mengolok-olok Rose lagi. _Teddy memang penolongku, dia malaikat penolongku. Maafkan aku Vic, aku hanya meminjam nama tunanganmu sebentar untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada mereka._ Rose menari-nari dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Menunggu, tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Scorpius dan komplotannya. Rose tersenyum puas. Dia menatap dari kejauhan para sepupu dan saudaranya sudah menuju kearahnya. Dia bernafas lega. Untung saja dia tidak perlu lama-lama meladeni para pembuat masalah ini.

"Sepertinya, sampai disini dulu percakapan kita. Karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu jadwal kalian yang padat, jadi lebih baik kalian segera meninggalkanku sebelum saudara-saudaraku datang dan salah paham."

Rose menawarkan senyumnya dengan suka rela. Lagi-lagi matanya tertuju pada Scorpius. Pemuda itu seperti memendam kebencian saat melihat Rose tersenyum. Seketika senyum Rose hilang. Ada apa sebenarnya. Sebenci itukah Scorpius mendengar bahwa Rose sedang bahagia karena akan berkencan dengan Teddy? Rose memalingkan wajahnya, tatapan itu bisa membuat pertahanannya hancur.

"Tinggalkan dia, teman-teman. Kadang-kadang orang yang sedang kasmaran sangat menakutkan." Scorpius memberi penekanan pada kata "kasmaran".

Kalimatnya membuat teman-temannya tertawa, tapi dia sendiri malah menatap marah kearah Rose_. Sebenarnya apa masalah pemuda itu?_ Tanya Rose dalam hati.

Mereka lalu meninggalkan Rose dalam kebingungan. Sebelum sesaat kemudian Albus, Lily dan Hugo datang menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Rose, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku tadi melihat kau sedang dikerumuni anak-anak Slytherin," Tanya Hugo cemas.

Rose masih terpaku menatap kepergian Scorpius. Dia masih bingung, kenapa pemuda itu terlihat sangat marah saat Rose menyebutkan nama Teddy. Waktu itu di Menara Astronomi dia juga menyebutkan bahwa Teddy adalah kekasih Rose dengan nada marah_. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara Scorpius dengan Teddy, sepertinya dia memendam dendam yang sangat dalam kepada Teddy?_ Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Rose terus-menerus.

"Rose…?" Rose tersentak. Dia baru menyadari kalau Al, Hugo dan Lily sudah berdiri tegap di sampingnya. Seketika dia menunjukkan wajah marahnya.

"Kalian. Dari mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali? Aku hampir mati berdiri karena harus menghadapi mereka berempat sendirian."

"Oh, maaf. Tadi kami menunggu Lily yang berdandan sangat lama." Kata Al jengkel, sedangkan Hugo hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak berdandan, Al. Aku hanya memperbaiki penampilanku sedikit," bantah Lily.

"Terserah."

"Hey, kalian kenapa malah bertengkar sendiri. Lagipula kau sudah bisa membereskan mereka sendiri. Aku punya trik jitu untuk membuat mereka menjauhiku," kata Rose sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Al. "Kau sungguh-sungguh menjauhinya?"

"Iya, Al. dan tidak perlu menggunakan nada terkejut seperti itu. Ceritanya nanti saja, ayo kita segera bergegas. Ted pasti sudah menungguku."

"Kau benar, Angelina pasti juga sudah menungguku. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Lil."

"Sudahlah, Al. jangan memulai pertengkaran. Ayo…!"

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama menyusuri jalanan bersalju menuju Hogsmeade. Tempat mereka mempunyai janji dengan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Tapi di tempat itu pula ada orang-orang yang membenci kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan, dan berusaha untuk merusaknya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika disaat Rose sedang bertemu dengan Teddy, ternyata Scorpius juga berada disana sambil memendam benci dan merencanakan sesuatu yang gila?

**See you on the next chapter...**

**Please Read and Review...**

**#Maaf sebelumnya kalau fanfic yang satu ini lebih parah dari fanfic sebelumnya.#**

**Thanks To :**

**Rise Star : Terima kasih sudah mereview. Dan maaf, karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan kamu buat gak update lama-lama. Karena kesibukan di dunia nyata, aku jadi gak sempat nulis. Tapi aku tetep usahain update sebelum 1 bulan setelah waktu update sebelumnya.**

**AnggrekMerah : AnggrekMerah pengertian ya. Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan semangat kepada author ini. :D**

**Emma Malfoy : Terima kasih Emma.**

**Rin : Emang ruwet banget ya…? Hehehe… gak nyangka jadi serumit ini. Aku juga gak tega bikin Al babak belur sampai 2 kali. Tapi tenang aja, Al tetep unyu-unyu kok. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu setiap chap fanfic ini, dan mau mereview setiap fanfic abal yang aku tulis. Rin baik banget deh…**

**ChiCha: Buat ChiCha, ini aku sudah memasukkan kisah Al dan Arlena di chap ini. Semoga kamu puas.**

**Daniel Unyu : Aku akan tetep semangat asal kalian selalu setia menemaniku. Hehehe #Lebay. Yeah… bagaimanapun review dari kalian adalah obat mujarab bagiku. Review dari kalian adalah obat semangat untukku dan vitamin untuk kelelahanku. Hehehe…**

**Megu takuma : Aku juga deg-degan. Semoga di next chap aku bisa update kilat.**

**Romi98 : Hai Romi98. Maaf kalau membuatmu penasaran karena aku tidak bisa update kilat. Tapi aku tetep update kok, aku harap kamu masih mau menunggu.**

**#Chalttermore#**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan Reviewnya. Maaf telat banget updatenya. Tapi semoga yang ini juga dapat memuaskan kalian semua.**

**_Enjoy_**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Could This Love For Real…?**

**Chapter 4**

Rose berjalan beriringan bersama Al melewati jalanan Hogsmeade yang sudah bersalju. Lily dan Hugo sudah berlari dengan bersemangat menuju Honeydukes Sweetshop untuk memburu permen-permen manis kesukaan mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini, Rose. Aku berjanji dengan Angelina akan menemuinya di tempat minum Madam Puddifoot's. kau dan Teddy akan bertemu di mana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kata Lily, Ted tidak mengatakan di mana dia akan menemuiku. Dia bilang di manapun aku berada dia pasti bisa menemukanku dengan mudah." Rose mengedikkan bahunya. Kadang-kadang dia juga tidak terlalu paham dengan pemikiran Teddy. Pemuda itu sedikit….

"Ted memang sidikit eksentrik," kata Al menyuarakan pemikiran Rose.

"_Yeah…_ tapi dia menyenangkan." Rose tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak mana mungkin kau sangat menyayanginya?" Al tersenyum menggoda. Tapi Rose tidak menghiraukannya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan olokan-olokan dari Al, tentang dirinya dan Teddy. Tapi nyatanya Teddy hanya milik Victoire seorang.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu dan selamat menunggu." Al mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Dia berlari menjauh dari Rose. Sekarang Rose seperti duri di dalam tumpukan jerami. Sendirian tanpa arah, dan menanti seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Berdiri seorang diri di jalanan Hogsmeade terasa sangat aneh bagi Rose. Dia merasa banyak sekali mata-mata ingin tahu yang menatapnya rakus.

Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia menanyakan lebih jelas di mana Teddy ingin bertemu dengannya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dia sendiri yang kebingungan. Dia menatap para murid-murid Hogwarts yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Mereka semua terlihat sangat bahagia. Saling bercanda bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dan bergandengan dengan kekasihnya.

Rose iri melihat pemandangan ini. Dia tidak memiliki salah satu dari itu semua. Jangankan kekasih, sahabat saja dia tidak punya selain adik dan para sepupunya. Mau tidak mau otak Rose kembali memikirkan Scorpius. Kata-kata Scorpius yang menyatakan bahwa Rose tidak akan memiliki pasangan saat pesta dansa nanti membuat Rose tersiksa.

Dia akan semakin dikucilkan dan ditertawakan oleh pemuda sombong itu. Bayangkan saja, gadis terpintar di Hogwarts berjalan sendirian di altar pesta dansa dan tanpa pasangan. _Itu mengerikan._ Rose tiba-tiba bergidik membayangkan dirinya sendirian di tengah-tengah altar dan ditertawakan semua murid Hogwarts. Dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran mengerikan itu.

"Hay, Rose," Sapa seseorang dari samping Rose.

Rose menoleh kearah suara itu. Kalau itu adalah suara Teddy, dia akan langsung mengutuk pemuda itu karena telah membuatnya membatu di tengah-tengah jalanan Hogsmeade yang ramai. Tapi setelah Rose benar-benar menatap si pemilik suara, dia tersentak kaget. Davies Roger sudah berdiri tegap dengan senyum mengembang di depannya.

"Oh, hay…" Rose gelagapan. Dia mengingat kata-kata Al yang mengatakan bahwa Davies menyukainya dan sempat ingin memberinya Ramuan Cinta. Itu berarti dia tidak terlalu buruk di hadapan para pria.

"Kau sedang sendirian?" tanya Davies malu-malu. Rose bisa melihat rona merah menyembur di setiap pipinya.

"_Yeah…_ untuk saat ini aku memang sedang sendirian."

"Ehm, kalau kau memang sendirian itu bagus. Er… maksudku, mungkin kita bisa menjelajah Hogsmeade berdua. Yeah, itu kalau kau mau?" ada nada berharap di suara Davies.

Rose mengeryitkan dahinya. Sepertinya dia harus sedikit berhati-hati dengan pemuda ini. Bagaimana kalau ini hanyalah triknya saja untuk memberi Rose Ramuan Cinta? Tapi kata-kata Davies yang mengatakan ingin menjelajah Hogsmeade bersama Rose, terlalu berlebihan. _Memangnya seberapa besar Hogsmeade itu sampai harus menjelajahinya segala?_

"Apa ini sebuah ajakan kencan, Roger?" tanya Rose hati-hati. Dia memang harus bertanya. Dia tidak mau salah dalam mengambil kesimpulan.

"Davies. Panggil saja aku Davies!"

"Oh,_ yeah_… Davies."

"Er… _yeah…_ bisa dibilang begitu." Lagi-lagi wajah Davies bersemu merah. Dia seperti udang yang kepanasan. Diam-diam Rose sangat ingin tertawa melihat tingkah laku Davies yang tak karuan.

"Em, mungkin lain waktu. Maaf, tapi hari ini aku sudah punya janji dengan seseorang. Kau bisa mengajakku lain waktu, kalau aku sedang senggang."

Terlihat kekecewaan di wajah Davies. Dia menatap Rose lesu. Dia terlalu berharap lebih. Pemuda itu memang tampan, dia tinggi dan pintar. Pasti tidak akan ada gadis yang menolaknya saat dia mengajak mereka berkencan. Tapi sekarang, Rose telah menolaknya secara halus.

"Ya, mungkin lain kali. Tapi aku harap, kau tidak mengecewakanku saat itu."

Rose hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Davies. Pemuda itu juga tersenyum. Dia berpamitan kepada Rose dan melambai kearah gadis itu. Dan sekarang Rose kembali sendirian. Sendiri menunggu Teddy yang tak kunjung datang. Tapi tiba-tiba ada bayangan orang lain yang berkelebat lambat di otaknya.

Scorpius Malfoy kembali menari-nari di otaknya saat ini. _Ini aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba bayangan Scorpius ada di otaknya?_ Wajah Scorpius saat marah membuat Rose selalu bertanya-tanya. Kenapa pemuda itu marah saat dia tahu Rose akan berkencan dengan Teddy?

_Apa mungkin Scorpius cemburu?_ _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin pemuda itu akan cemburu kepadanya?_ Dari caranya bicara saja Rose bisa tahu kalau pemuda itu sangat membencinya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Scorpius sangat membencinya. Cukup menyakitkan kalau kita menyukai seseorang yang sangat membenci kita. Benar kata Al, ini tidak akan berhasil.

Sekali lagi Rose menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang bayangan Scorpius jauh-jauh. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menutup matanya dari belakang. Tangan-tangan besar dan kuat mengatup di sekeliling matanya. Terasa kuat tapi juga sangat halus menahan matanya agar tak melihat.

"Hey… siapa ini?" Rose berteriak panic. Tapi dari belakangnya tidak terdengar suara apapun selain suara hembusan nafas yang berhembus pelan di tengkuk Rose.

"Jangan main-main. Cepat lapaskan aku!" tapi masih saja tidak ada tanggapan.

"Siapapun ini, cepat lepaskan tanganmu, atau aku tidak akan pikir panjang untuk menyerangmu dengan sihirku," Ancam Rose. Tapi sepertinya seseorang di belakangnya itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Fu..fu..fu.., memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, _dear_?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Rose membeku. Suara itu, suara yang sangat tidak bisa dia hilangkan dari otaknya akhir-akhir ini. Ini suara Scorpius Malfoy.

"Apakah kau akan tega mengutukku?"

_Yeah, benar. Ini suara Scorpius Malfoy. Tidak salah lagi._ Rose merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan. _Apakah ini sungguh-sungguh Scorpius_? Itulah pertanyaan yang mengelilinginya saat ini. Dia tidak yakin bahwa orang yang sekarang sedang menutup matanya adalah Scorpius. Dia juga tidak yakin kalau orang yang berkata lembut kepadanya dan memanggilnya _dear_ juga adalah Scorpius Malfoy yang dia kenal. Tapi suara itu, suara itu benar-benar suara Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berkutik di hadapan Scorpius. Dia akan menjadi bahan olokan Scorpius kalau itu memang benar-benar Scorpius Malfoy. Bahkan suaranya pun tak bisa keluar dari kerongkongannya sama sekali. _Ini benar-benar memalukan._

Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang lain dari suara Scorpius. Ini suara orang lain. Tapi masih dari orang yang sama, orang yang membekapnya. _Apa maksudnya ini? Bagaimana mungkin Scorpius mempunyai dua suara yang berbeda?_

Rose merusaha meronta dan melepaskan tangan seseorang itu. Tapi bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari mata Rose, orang itu malah berbalik melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke sekeliling pinggang Rose dan mengangkat gadis itu sambil membawanya berputar.

"Aaaarrrggghhh…" Rose berteriak. Dia masih belum bisa menerka siapa orang yang ada di belakangnya dan sedang mengangkatnya ini. Kepalanya serasa berdenyut gara-gara putaran yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hahahaha…, Rose kau kenapa? Sampai tidak bisa bergerak seperti itu?" kata suara itu sambil meletakkan tubuh Rose ke tanah.

"Teddy…, kubunuh kau…" Rose menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Pemuda ini telah membuat jantungnya hampir keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Hey…hey… Santai saja. Aku hanya bercanda." Teddy sudah meringis kesakitan karena mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Rose.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidak menirukan suara orang itu?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan suara orang itu? Kau terlihat sangat kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Apa dia kekasihmu…?"

"Apa? Tidak, bukan. Mana mungkin dia kekasihku. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ted. Dari mana kau kenal Malfoy?"

"Jadi dia anak Draco Malfoy yang kaya itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia anak Malfoy. Aku hanya kebetulan berpapasan dengannya tadi sedang membicarakanmu bersama teman-temannya. Dan anehnya dia menatapku dengan penuh kebencian." Teddy mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia adalah pemuda paling aneh di Hogwarts."

"Oh ya…? Tapi dari ekspresimu tadi, sepertinya hatimu mengatakan hal lain." Teddy nyengir.

"Dia musuhku, Ted. Dan hatiku tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan jangan mulai mengolokku. Kau sudah membuatku menunggu di sini seperti orang gila, dan sekarang kau malah mengerjaiku seperti ini. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Ok, ok, maaf. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menggodamu. Jangan marah, ok. Aku akan mentraktirmu di Three Broomstick."

"Aku sudah bosan. Kali ini kau harus mentraktirku lebih banyak."

"Waah, sepertinya aku akan kehilangan banyak Galleon. Tapi tidak apa-apa, apa pun yang kau inginkan, katakan saja." Teddy merangkul pundak Rose, sambil menuntunnya berjalan. Rose tersenyum bersemangat.

"Eh, di mana Al? Aku pikir kau akan bersamanya." Rose mendengus.

"Dia sedang berkencan bersama seseorang di tempat minum Madam Puddifoot's…" tiba-tiba Rose berhenti. Ide usil mulai menghinggapinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum di tempat minum Madam Puddifoot's juga? Sepertinya sedikit mengganti suasana asik juga."

Rose mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan kokoh Teddy. Dia bergelanyut manja di lengan itu. Mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Teddy sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya Rose mau berkumpul dengan orang-orang kasmaran itu. Tapi kali ini…

"Baiklah. Apapun katamu, tuan putri." Akhirnya Teddy juga menurutinya.

oOo

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Masih dengan tangan Rose yang melingkar di lengan Teddy. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Selalu terlihat mesra. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka saling menyayangi hanya sebagai saudara. Rose sudah menganggap Teddy sebagai kakak tertuanya yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bermanja-manja. Mereka sangat dekat.

Teddy memang berbeda dengan sepupu-sepupu Rose yang lain. Dia lebih bisa diandalkan ketimbang James, Louis dan Fred. Tidak heran kalau Rose sangat menyayanginya. Tapi kebiasaan Teddy yang suka menirukan orang lain, kadang-kadang membuat Rose jengkel. Mentang-mentang dia mewarisi kelebihan ibunya yang bisa merubah seluruh bentuk tubuhnya menjadi orang lain. Dia selalu melakukan itu hanya sebagai lelucon saja.

Tempat minum Madam Puddifoot's tidak terlalu ramai hari ini. Hanya beberapa pasangan yang saling berpagut satu sama lain.

"Euuuh, seharusnya kita tidak datang kesini. Kita seperti menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Kau kan yang minta. Jadi sekarang duduklah dan nikmati saja!"

Rose mengikuti perintah Teddy. Tapi matanya masih berkeliling mencari seseorang. Dia mencari Al. Dan, _yeah… _pemuda itu sedang duduk berdampingan bersama Angelina. Saling menggenggam tangan dengan kepala Angelina di bahu Al. benar-benar Romantis.

"Lihatlah mereka. Seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua," kata Rose sambil menatap lurus kearah Al yang masih tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dimata-matai.

Teddy mengikuti arah mata Rose memandang. Dan dia tersenyum saat mengetahui apa yang dilihat Rose.

"Biarkan saja. orang yang sedang diliputi rasa cinta memang seperti itu. Seharusnya kau juga datang kesini bersama pemuda Malfoy itu, bukannya bersamaku." Rose tersentak.

"Kenapa aku harus datang ke sini bersama Malfoy?" tanya Rose berlagak tidak mengerti.

"Karena kau menyukainya kan?"

"Jangan bercanda, Ted. Aku sudah bilang kalau dia adalah musuhku. Dad tidak menyukainya." Rose memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau uncle Ron tidak menyukainya, memangnya kau juga harus tidak menyukainya?"

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang kedinginan. Sekarang pesankan aku teh hangat. Dan jangan membahas tentang itu lagi."

"Baiklah." Teddy mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya untuk memesan.

Beberapa saat setelah memesan, pelayan datang sambil membawa pesanan mereka. Dua Greentea hangat sudah tersedia di meja mereka.

"Hey, bukannya kau yang mengajakku kemari? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rose, memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Kau tahu sebentar lagi akan diadakan pesta dansa di Hogwarts malam natal nanti?"

"Bukannya setiap tahun selalu ada pesta dansa?"

"Maksudku bukan pesta dansa yang biasa seperti itu. Pesta kali ini lebih meriah dan lebih megah."

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Rose masih belum mengerti.

"Hogwarts akan bekerja sama dengan kementerian sihir untuk mengadakan pesta itu. Pesta ini diadakan untuk menyambut Delegasi-delegasi dari Negara-negara tetangga yang akan datang ke London untuk melancarkan Kerja Sama Sihir. Dan kementerian meminta bantuan Hogwarts untuk menyambut mereka. Jadi pesta kali ini akan sangat meriah dan pasti menyenangkan."

"Waow…, berarti kau juga akan ada di sana?"

"Tentu saja. Uncle Ron dan uncle Harry juga akan hadir. Dan semua yang bekerja di Kementerian." Teddy tersenyum puas.

"Ini pasti akan asik. Jadi aku tidak perlu merendahkan diriku untuk mengajak Roger pergi kepesta dansa nanti."

"Roger? Maksudmu Davies Roger anak Jhonatan Roger?" Teddy tampak sangat kagum.

"Ehm… mungkin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa dia teman kencanmu saat ini?"

"Tidak, tapi kata Al dia menyukaiku. Jadi aku sempat berfikir akan mengajaknya ke pesta dansa nanti."

"Wah, kau pasti akan sangat beruntung kalau bisa mendapatkan hati pemuda itu. Ayahnya sangat berpengaruh di Kementerian. Uncle Ron pasti akan sangat setuju."

"Aku tidak minat," kata Rose cuek. Dia meneguk Greentea-nya sedikit demi sedikit. Merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir melewati setiap kerongkongannya yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Terserahlah." Teddy mengedikkan bahunya. Dia juga mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan Rose.

"By the way, kenapa kau beranggapan akan beruntung dengan adanya aku di sana?" tanya Teddy.

"Kita bisa pergi ke pesta dansa itu sebagai pasangan. Karena aku tidak ingin pergi dengan Roger. Itupun kalau dia mengajakku. Dengan Al juga tidak mungkin. Dia sudah punya Angelina sekarang."

"Sebenarnya kau berharap Malfoy yang mengajakmu kan?"

"Jangan mulai, Ted"

Rose mendengus sebal. Selalu ada saja yang membuatnya ingat kepada Scorpius. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengakui bahwa satu-satunya pemuda yang dia harapkan untuk mengajaknya ke Pesta malam Natal nanti adalah Scorpius. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya harapan kosong belaka.

Disaat Rose sedang bercengkrama dengan Teddy, di sisi lain tempat itu ada mata yang menatap marah. Scorpius Malfoy sedang duduk bersama Exel, Brian dan Arlena. Empat meja ke kiri dari meja Rose dan Teddy. Menatap marah dengan kedekatan dan kemanjaan Rose kepada Teddy.

"Hey, _mate_. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Exel tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi sejak tadi kau selalu menatap kearah sana. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudah aku katakan tidak ada apa-apa."

"Whoa, santai saja, _mate_. Aku hanya bertanya."

Scorpius bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sedang melimpahkan kemarahannya kepada teman-temannya. Ini semua karena pemandangan tidak mengenakkan di depannya. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak menuruti kata teman-temannya untuk ke tempat Madam Puddifoot's kalau pada akhirnya dia harus melihat hal menyakitkan seperti ini.

Dia memang tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia selalu marah setiap kali Rose bersama pemuda lain. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengontrol tindakannya yang selalu ingin mencemooh gadis itu setiap kali berada dekat dengannya. Ini seperti Dejavu baginya. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan semua yang dia rasakan tentang Rose Weasley.

Arlena meneliti arah Scorpius menjatuhkan pandangannya. Dan di sana dia akhirnya mengetahui apa yang telah menarik perhatian Scorpius. Rose Weasley sedang bergelanyut manja di lengan seorang pemuda tampan, dan itu membuat api di mata Scorpius berkobar. Arlena sudah tidak tahan lagi menjadi yang kedua.

"Weasley lagi, hah?" kalimat Arlena membuat Scorpius mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Weasley, apa?"

"Matamu terus saja menatap kearahnya. Kau mulai memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu." Jawab Scorpius bosan.

"Mata tidak bisa berbohong, Scorp. Kau selalu memperhatikannya." Terpancar sorot kesedihan dari mata Arlena.

"Dan aku pikir-pikir, kau terlalu memperhatikanku akhir-akhir ini, Arlena."

Arlena tersentak. Scorpius benar, akhir-akhir ini dia memang terlalu memperhatikan Scorpius. Apalagi semenjak Scorpius memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Rose. Gadis itu telah menguras habis perhatian Scorpius. Sejak dulu Arlena memang menyimpan perasaan kepada Scorpius. Dia selalu senang setiap kali pemuda itu berkunjung kerumahnya, walaupun hanya untuk mengunjungi kakaknya dan tanpa memandangnya sama sekali.

Ketampanannya, sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh dan kepribadiannya yang aristocrat sangat menyita seluruh simpati Arlena. Tapi sepertinya bagi Scorpius, Rose lebih menarik dari pada dirinya. Arlena menunduk lemah.

"Kau benar. Kau memang telah menyedot seluruh perhatianku. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali." Arlena berucap lirih.

Scorpius menajamkan telinganya. Takut salah dalam pendengarannya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendengar Arlena mengatakan bahwa Scorpius telah menyedot seluruh perhatiannya. _Tapi apa maksud gadis itu?_

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu, kalau kau tahu apa jawabanku."

"Kau yang seharusnya tidak memikirkan gadis itu. Lihatlah, dia bahkan tidak memandangmu. Dia sedang bermesraan dengan pemuda lain di depan sana. Dia tidak pernah memikirkanmu Scorp."

"Kau seharusnya juga tidak terlalu memikirkanku, Arlena. Dan bukan urusanmu aku memikirkan siapapun." Scorpius hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat Brian dan Exel yang baru saja kembali dari Kamar mandi memergokinya.

"Hae, ada apa ini? Kenapa suasananya menjadi sangat tegang?"

Scorpius menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap dingin Arlena.

"Jangan menghiraukanku lagi. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Arlena hanya menunduk di tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kau menatap adikku seperti itu?" tanya Exel.

"Tanyakan saja kepada adikmu yang sok perhatian itu."

"Scorp, seharusnya kau yang sadar. Dia tidak pantas untukmu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian darimu. Dia bahkan tidak pantas mengetahui betapa berharganya kau."

Scorpius tidak menyangka Arlena akan mengatakan itu. Exel dan Brian bahkan terlihat sangat syok dengan pengakuan Arlena. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau selama ini Arlena memendam perasaannya kepada Scorpius.

"Arlena, apa yang kau katakan?" Exel terperangah. Scorpius memandang Arlena tajam. Tatapannya sangat dingin, sedingin Es.

"Lihatlah, Scorp!" Arlena masih tidak mau berhenti. "Lihatlah, dengan mudahnya dia bermesraan dengan pemuda lain setelah apa yang kau dapat dari sepupunya yang berandal itu. Apa itu yang kau harapkan?"

"Tunggu, sebenarnya siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Brian melihat bergantian kearah Arlena dan Scorpius, masih tampak bingung.

"Tidak, bukan hanya itu yang aku dapatkan. Dan aku tidak akan diam saja melihat orang yang aku sukai berlari kepelukan orang lain." Scorpius tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengatakan rasa cinta kepada Rose. Tapi kalau kalimat itu bisa menjauhkannya dari Arlena, maka dia akan melakukannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan menyeretnya dari hadapan pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya untuk selalu memperhatikanmu?"

"Lebih dari itu." Scorpius menatap kembali kearah Rose yang masih bercengkrama bersama Teddy. Dan lagi, amarah dalam dirinya meletup-letup setiap kali melihat pemandangan itu.

Sedangkan Rose yang sejak tadi tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah menjadi bahan perdebatan antara pemuda-pemudi Slytherin, masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Jadi jangan lupakan janjimu, Ted. Kau harus tetap datang ke pesta dansa nanti bersamaku. Aku ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada seseorang yang selalu mengolok-olokku," kata Rose sambil mengertakkan gigi-giginya. Dan dalam pikirannya, Scorpius kembali muncul.

Tapi tiba-tiba jantung Rose berdetak sangat kencang. Kali ini lebih kencang dari pada biasanya. Tiba-tiba dia mempunyai firasat buruk.

"_Yeah_… aku memang tidak bisa menolak semua permintaanmu. Kau kan adikku tersayang, jadi permintaanmu adalah perintah untukku, tuan putri." Teddy membungkuk saat mengatakan itu. Rose tersenyum.

"Tapi tentu saja itu tidak gratis. Kau harus membantuku menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Victoire."

"_Yeah_, kita sudah membahas itu. Dan aku sudah mengatakan, ya, kalau saja kau lupa."

"Oh, tentu saja, _dear_."

Teddy menarik tubuh Rose kearahnya. Dia memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat. Tindakan yang dia lakukan itu menyedot perhatian seluruh tempat minum itu. Bahkan mata Scorpius sudah berkilat marah saat itu terjadi.

Dadanya serasa ingin meledak. Dentuman kemarahan berkumandang beriringan dari dalam rongga dadanya. Tanpa dia komando kakinya sudah berjalan menghampiri tempat Rose dan Teddy yang masih berpelukan.

"Scorp, kau mau apa?" bisik Exel saat Scorpius mulai melangkah menjauh darinya.

Scorpius tidak perduli. Sekarang yang ada di depan matanya adalah kenyataan yang harus segera dia hilangkan. Saking marah dan sangat cemburu saat melihat Rose bersama Teddy, suara-suara yang menghalanginya di belakangnya hanya seperti hembusan angin belaka. Dia tidak akan mempedulikan apapun selain menjauhkan Rose dari Teddy.

Arlena menarik tangan Scorpius. Dia ingin menghentikan langkah pemuda itu, dia tidak ingin Scorpius berjalan terus kearah Rose dan menjatuhkan hatinya di sana. Karena kalau itu terjadi, Scorpius akan benar-benar menjadi sangat jauh darinya.

"Scorp, kumohon hentikan! Ini tidak akan berhasil. Biarkan mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka." Scorpius menatap benci kearah Arlena. Tatapannya sangat dingin dan menyayat. Arlena sedikit bergetar di bawah tatapan Scorpius, tapi dia tidak ingin melepaskan Scorpius untuk pergi merangkak ke dalam pelukan Rose.

"Kalau kebahagiaan yang kau maksud adalah membuatku sengsara, maka aku akan menggagalkannya. Jadi, lepaskan aku sekarang juga, Arlena!" bentak Scorpius.

Sekarang seluruh mata terarah kepadanya. Rose dan Teddy pun menatap penasaran kearahnya. Bahkan Al juga menunjukkan rasa penasarannya dengan memperhatikan Scorpius. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa membuat Scorpius berhenti. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju Rose. Dia menatap marah kearah gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu dan membuatnya membeku di tempat.

Tatapan Scorpius benar-benar membuat Rose tidak bisa berkutik. Seakan-akan ada gembok besar yang menguncinya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Kemarahan yang terpancang di wajah Scorpius membuat Rose takut. Bukan takut seperti yang biasanya, tapi rasa takut yang berbeda. Takut ini seperti rasa takut saat ketahuan sedang berselingkuh dari pacarnya.

Tapi Scorpius kan bukan kekasihnya, _lalu perasaan apa ini?_ Rose menggenggam tangan Teddy dengan sangat erat. Berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Scorpius akan menyerangnya. Tapi dia tidak akan berani. Dia pasti akan berpikir beberapa kali untuk menyerang Rose di depan Teddy yang seorang Auror.

"Mau apa orang ini? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat marah?" bisikku pada Teddy. Teddy hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Er, mungkin lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Tiba-tiba aku punya firasat buruk." Rose menggenggam tangan Teddy dengan sangat erat. Berusaha mengajak pemuda itu segera pergi dan menghindari bahaya.

"Tidak." Teddy tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku ingin tahu, apa yang akan dia perbuat."

"Ted, ini akan semakin buruk. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Malfoy. Dia sedikit gila." Rose berusaha keras menyeret Teddy yang bersikukuh tetap tinggal. Tapi sebelum dia bisa mengambil langkah pertamanya,

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Lupin!" kata Scorpius kepada Teddy. Dari nada suaranya yang terdengar dingin, tersirat kebencian yang sangat dalam.

Rose tersentak sekaget-kagetnya. Dia segera berbalik menghadapi Scorpius dan menatap ngeri wajah Scorpius yang berubah mengerikan.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus melepaskan genggamanku?" tanya Teddy. Dan Rose merasakan tangan Teddy semakin kuat menggenggamnya.

"Karena kau tidak seharusnya menggenggam tangannya."

"Oh ya…? Bukan kau yang mengatur tangan siapa saja yang boleh aku genggam, Malfoy."

"Kau boleh menggenggam tangan siapa saja, asal jangan tangan gadis itu." Mata Rose melebar. _Scorpius marah hanya karena Teddy menggenggam tangannya? Apa maksudnya ini? Apa dia cemburu kepada Teddy?_ Lagi-lagi pikiran itu menggelanyuti Rose. Dia tidak bisa meyakini pikiran tidak masuk akal itu. Dia harus menghentikan pertengkaran itu.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Malfoy?" tanya Rose dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

"Kau-lah masalahku, Weasley. Kau-lah inti dari semua masalahku."

"Ap – apa?" Rose tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia yang menjadi inti dari semua masalah Scorpius?

"Jadi lepaskan tanganmu darinya sekarang juga, Lupin."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Dia bersamaku, dan kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku." Teddy ikut bersikeras. Rose merasakan tubuhnya menegang, tapi Teddy tidak sama sekali. Dia terlihat seperti biasa, santai dan tidak peduli.

Rose menatap Al di kejauhan. Pemuda itu sudah mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya siap meninju. Tapi Anggelina menahannya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ted, kumohon. Kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Kita menjadi bahan tontonan," kataku memelas dalam bisiskan. Teddy mengangguk.

"Mau kemana kalian?" suara Scorpius semakin membahana.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy. Dia datang ke sini bersamaku, maka pergi pun akan bersamaku," jawab Teddy lantang. Pantas saja dia menjadi Auror. Mungkin dia tidak memiliki perasaan takut dalam dirinya.

Teddy sudah menggenggam tangan Rose dengan semakin erat, dan bersiap pergi dari hadapan Scorpius. Tapi tanpa diduga-duga Scorpius juga melakukan hal yang sama dan terasa lebih keras. Dengan hentakan yang sangat keras tubuh Rose ikut tertarik menghadap kearah Scorpius.

Jarak antara mereka sangat dekat, hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja mereka sudah benar-benar menempel. Tangan kiri Scorpius menggenggam erat tangan kanan Rose dan menguncinya ke belakan punggung Rose, membuat Rose tidak bisa berkutik dan meronta kesakitan. Tangan kanan Scorpius memegang pinggang Rose dan membuatnya semakin mendekat kearah Scorpius.

Rose sudah hendak berteriak saat mulutnya benar-benar terbungkam dengan sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan hangat. Lagi-lagi, Scorpius tanpa permisi telah menjajah bibirnya. Mata Rose membelalak tidak percaya. _Dia melakukannya lagi di depan umum? Apa dia sudah gila?_

Rose ingin melepaskan dirinya, dia meronta. Tapi kekuatan Scorpius sangat besar. Alih-alih melepaskan Rose dia semakin memepererat pelukannya dan membuat Rose benar-benar menempel dengannya. Seketika tubuh Rose menjadi lemah. Dia selalu lemah setiap kali berdekatan dengan Scorpius, apalagi dalam keadaan tanpa jarak seperti ini.

Scorpius semakin menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Rose. Terasa keras tapi juga terasa sangat lembut dan manis. Tubuh Rose bereaksi dengan sendirinya. Rose merasa diterbangkan sangat tinggi saat bibir Scorpius semakin mengeksplor bibirnya. Matanya ikut terpejam dan merasakan tubuhnya melayang di atas awan.

Ciuman yang berbeda dari orang yang sama. Ciuman kali ini lebih lembut dan manis. Rose bisa merasakan betapa Scorpius sangat menginginkannya dan begitu juga dengannya. Semua yang ada di sekeliling mereka seolah-olah bukanlah hal yang nyata. Di mata Rose, saat ini yang nyata hanya Scorpius yang sedang memeluk erat dirinya dan membawanya semakin jauh dari hingar bingar dunia ini.

Hampir semua orang yang ada di kedai minum Madam Puddifoot's membeku di tempatnya. Terutama Al, Teddy, Brian dan Exel yang tidak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini di muka umum. Teddy bahkan melongo melihat sepupu dari kekasihnya sedang dicium dengan sangat mesra di hadapannya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya bisa menyaksikan dan terpaku.

Di sisi lain tempat itu seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata biru cemerlang sedang menangis dalam diam. Air matanya terus menetes tak bisa berhenti. Pemandangan yang ada di depannya benar-benar telah menyayat hatinya. Orang yang dia cintai telah mencium orang lain yang tidak lebih cantik darinya.

Dia tidak bisa melihat ini lebih lama lagi. Arlena membuang muka dan berpaling. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tidak ingin bayangan Scorpius sedang memeluk erat Rose terus berkelebatan di benaknya. Dia hanya ingin menangis dan menangis.

Setelah beberapa saat yang terasa sangat lama bagi Rose dan Scorpius, akhirnya Scorpius melepaskan Rose yang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Ciuman mereka terasa sangat panjang dan indah. Mereka saling menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan tangan Scorpius yang masih melingkar di pinggang Rose.

Rose tersadar dari obat bius yang disebarkan Scorpius beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia menyadari bahwa saat ini mereka sedang menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para maniak-maniak gosib di seluruh Hogwarts. Rose segera mendorong tubuh Scorpius sekuat yang dia bisa. Mundur sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan pemuda itu. Dia menatap Teddy dan Al yang masih membeku di tempat mereka dan kembali menghadapi Scorpius, masih dengan nafas yang belum benar-benar lancar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Rose setengah panic.

"Kita sama-sama tahu apa yang baru saja kita lakukan, Weasley."

"Kenapa kau… kau… melakukan itu? Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu."

"Setidaknya dengan itu aku tahu kalau kau juga menyukaiku."

"Tidak…" Rose histeris. "Aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Tapi tubuhmu mengatakan lain. Kau menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka."

"Aku tidak pernah… tidak aku tidak menyambutmu. Kau… kenapa kau mempermalukanku? Kau hanya ingin membuat kejadian ini sebagai bahan olok-olokmu. Kau hanya ingin membuatku menjadi bahan gunjinagn seluruh Hogwarts. Kau benar-benar kejam."

Rose meneteskan air mata. Tapi sebenarnya hatinya mengatakan hal lain. Dia merasa Scorpius bersungguh-sungguh. Dia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia ingin Scorpius mengakui bahwa dia benar-benar ingin mencium Rose, bukan untuk mempermalukannya ataupun untuk alasan jahat yang lain. Tapi memang untuk cinta.

"Weasley, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku… aku…" Scorpius tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Tidak di depan semua orang ini.

"Sekali lagi, kau menghancurkan hatiku, Malfoy. Dua kali kau melakukan hal yang sama dan untuk alasan yang sama pula. Melihatku menderita karena permainanmu yang kau anggap lelucon. Kau memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti betapa aku…" Rose juga tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat karena tangis yang menguar dari matanya.

Dia meraih tangan Teddy dan menarik pemuda itu unjuk menjauh dari keadaan memalukan ini. Al mengikuti di belakang mereka. Dia menyentakkan tangan Angelina yang berusaha menahannya dan berlari kearah Rose dan Teddy yang sudah semakin jauh melangkah pergi.

Rose tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup sekali saja dia berharap ciuman dari Scorpius adalah mengungkapan perasaannya. Sudah cukup dia menjadi bahan permainan pemuda itu. Sekarang dia harus menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan lagi mengharapkan hal lebih dari orang brengsek seperti Scorpius Malfoy. Sudah cukup sampai di sini.

Scorpius menatap kepergian Rose dengan seksama. Memang ada sedikit kekecewaan di matanya saat Rose hanya menganggapnya mempermainkan gadis itu. tapi juga ada kepuasan dalam hatinya saat mengetahui bahwa Rose menderita saat Scorpius mengacuhkannya setelah ciuman yang mereka lakukan di menara Astronomi. Itu berarti Rose juga memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Scorpius.

Senyum Scorpius sedikit mengembang. Sekarang tinggal mencari cara bagaimana membuat gadis itu berbalik menatapnya kembali dan sepenuhnya membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

**_Continue on the next chapter…**

**Di chap ini aku sedikit sulit menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Rose dan Scorpius yang sebenarnya. Jadi maaf kalau di chap ini aku agak ngwur buatnya. Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku untuk membuat feelnya kerasa, tapi kalau masih belum dapet juga, ya maafkanlah Author ini. Soalnya aku buatnya hanya dalam satu hari, ngebut banget. Mohon pengertiannya kalau seandainya para pembaca dan reviewer kurang puas. Tapi apa aku masih boleh mengharapkan reviewnya? Semoga saja masih layak mendapatkan review.**

**Thank's to :**

**Rin : Terima kasih juga sudah mau mereview FF-ku. Di chap ini aku berusaha memfokuskan semua masalah kepada Scorose. Terima kasih juga sudah mau mengingatkan aku tentang typo yang masih sangat sering muncul di FF-ku. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai menggurui, itu adalah masukan yang positif buat aku. Jadi sekali lagi, terima kasih. :)**

**AnggrekMerah : Maaf kalau updatenya lama, soalnya banyak banget kesibukan di dunia nyata. Hehehe… #SokSibuk. Iya, emang masih banyak typo, tapo aku akan berusaha menguranginya.**

**Rise Star : Kayaknya di chap ini Scorpius yang sudah menunjukkan sesuatu dech… Dan soal Al, belum tahu kapan dia akan move on. Ikutin terus aja kisahnya. ;)**

**ChiCha : Terima kasih karena sudah mau mereview dan memberikan semangat kepadaku.**

**Emma Malfoy : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. :)**

**Daniel Unyu : Aku juga terharu, karena kamu masih mau mereview FF-ku. Tetep review za… Makasih…**

**Megu takuma : Gak ada kata telat untuk mereview kok. Terima kasih karena kamu masih mau menyempatkan waktu buat membaca dan mereview di saat kamu lagi sibuk-sibuknya dengan MID-mu. Semoga kamu sukses di kehidupan nyatamu. Aku juga suka bikin Scorpius cemburu sama kelakuan Rose. Jadi kita sama. :D**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya…**

**#Chalttermore#**


End file.
